Un escorpión y una rosa
by Norma Black
Summary: ¿Cómo dos personas tan diferentes y criadas en ambientes tan distintos pueden terminar compartiendo algo tan bonito? Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Granger-Weasley no se podían ni imaginar que eran tan diferentes.
1. Chapter 1

_Sexto cumpleaños de Scorpius Malfoy:_

-Iremos a comer a casa de tus abuelos y luego, por la noche, cenamos los tres juntos. Lo prometo, Scor... -le dijo Astoria, arreglando la camisa de su hijo de seis años.

-Pero mamá...

-Son un par de horas, mi vida. -insistió Astoria.- Listo, guapísimo.

-Astoria, ¿estamos listos? -preguntó Draco, desde la puerta del cuarto de su hijo, tratando de atarse la corbata. Su mujer sonrió, caminó hacia él, apartó sus manos y ató correctamente la corbata. Cuando terminó le dio un pico ante lo que su marido se puso colorado.

-Ahora sí.

-Gracias. -le dijo Draco.- Vamos, hijo, llegaremos tarde. -le dijo a Scorpius. Que miró sus pies balancearse en el borde de la cama. Cuando levantó la mirada su madre le sonrió y estiró la mano hacia él. Saltó de la cama y caminó hasta su madre, cogió su mano y los tres se aparecieron en la puerta de la Mansión Malfoy, esa casa con la que Scorpius tenía tantas pesadillas.

-¡Draco, hijo mío! -gritó Narcisa al verlo aparecer. Vestida de negro y su pelo canoso recogido en un moño. Abrió los brazos y avanzó hacia su único hijo. Lo abrazó y él le sonrió.- ¿Cómo estás, Scorpius?

-Bien, abuela. -dijo él en voz baja y mirando al suelo.

-¿No le vas a dar un beso a tu abuela? -se quejó Narcisa. Astoria apretó un poco la mano de su hijo que estaba unida a la suya y Scorpius le dio un beso en la mejilla a su abuela.

-¿Y no vas a saludar a tu abuelo? -interrumpió Lucius Malfoy, apoyado en su bastón, tras su mujer. Scorpius miró a su madre que le sonrió y él se acercó al anciano mago. Lucius le extendió la mano y Scorpius se la estrechó. Aquel hombre le daba realmente miedo.

-Padre, es un niño. -le dijo Draco a Lucius. Pero su padre lo ignoró.

-Pasemos, el elfo está preparando la comida. -dijo Narcisa.

Los cinco se acomodaron en una mesa en el jardín. Todos llevaban esos trajes oscuros y serios, menos Astoria que se vistió con un vestido a rayas blancas y azules. Scorpius no paraba de mirar a su madre, cada minuto. Ella le inspiraba confianza con sonrisas y guiños de ojos que no les gustaba nada a sus abuelos. Pero a ella le daba igual.

-¡Trae el pastel, elfo! -ordenó de mala manera Lucius a un pobre elfo doméstico.

-Sí, amo. -dijo él. Minutos después apareció con una tarta blanca y verde, recordaba a Slytherin, por supuesto, que dejó ante el niño. No había velas, ni una canción de cumpleaños. Lo que sí que tenía eran muchos regalos de sus abuelos, una montaña que apenas había mirado en toda la comida. Después del postre, Astoria se excusó y volvieron a casa, como le había prometido a su hijo.

 _Sexto cumpleaños de Rose Granger-Weasley:_

-¡Abuelo! -gritó Rose nada más ver a su anciano abuelo en el jardín de la Madriguera. Corrió hacia él y saltó a sus brazos. Ron llevaba en brazos a Hugo y caminaba al lado de Hermione.

-Hola, princesa. ¿Cómo está la cumpleañera? Pero que vestido más bonito. -le dijo Arthur a su nieta. Ella sonrió y dio una vuelta sobre si misma para enseñarle a su abuelo su vestido amarillo.- Ve a enseñárselo a tu abuela, mi vida.

La niña corrió al interior de la casa. Nada más atravesar la puerta se escucharon los gritos y felicitaciones de sus primos y tíos. Ron sonrió y abrazó a su padre. Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y Hugo pasó de los brazos de su padre a los de su abuelo. Los cuatro entraron tras Rose y saludaron al resto de la familia. En pocos minutos y con la ayuda de todos, la mesa para cenar estaba lista en el jardín, bajo uno de los enormes árboles sobre el que colgaban farolillos.

Bill y su familia no habían podido asistir por que estaban de vacaciones en Francia. Pero habían mandado su regalo y una bonita carta de felicitación. Charlie seguía en Rumanía y le había mandado a su sobrina un dragón en miniatura y una foto que se habían sacado juntos en la última visita de la familia de Ron a Rumanía rodeados de dragones que Rose había pegado en la pared de su habitación. Percy tampoco podía estar, él y su familia habían viajado con el Ministerio, pero mandaron un regalo y una felicitación. Aunque no estuvieran presentes, Rose los sentía presentes.

Quienes sí estaban eran sus padrinos, Harry y Ginny. La tía Ginny estaba sentada, con Lily sobre sus piernas, las dos vestían parecido con una camiseta -cada una de diferente color- y unos jeans. Tras ella, de pie y con las manos en los hombros de su mujer, estaba Harry, con su camisa de cuadros, su botón desabrochado que le daba una imagen divertida, unos jeans y sus gafas redondas. Al lado de Ginny estaba Teddy, que formaba parte de su familia, él y su pelo que cambiaba de colores. Al lado de Teddy, estaban James y Fred, haciendo bromas continuamente. Del otro lado de la mesa estaba Roxanne, rodeada por la espalda por sus dos abuelos Weasley. Al lado de ella, estaba Hugo, a quien abrazaba por los hombros. Detrás de Hugo, el tío George y la tía Angelina, que se reían y cantaban. Al lado de éstos estaban sus padres, Ron y Hermione, abrazados, mirándola con una sonrisa. Y a su lado estaba su primo favorito y su mejor amigo, Albus, que sonreía mirando a su familia.

-Vamos, Rosie, tienes que soplar las seis velas juntas, eh. -la animó Ron. Miró a su familia y todos entonaron el " _Cumpleaños feliz_ ". Nadie podría negar que los adultos Weasley eran los peores cantantes del mundo mágico. Rose sopló sus velas y todos gritaron y aplaudieron.

* * *

 ** _Nueva historia, esta vez protagonizado por la pareja por excelencia de la Tercera Generación. Los capítulos ésta vez serán siempre muy parecidos a este, mostrando pequeños detalles de la vida de Scorpius y Rose, sobre todo, de su vida juntos._**

 ** _Espero que os guste,_**

 ** _Un besote :*_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Cuando Scorpius se enamoró:_

Sentado sobre la cama de sus padres, al lado de su enferma madre. Scorpius le había llevado una taza de té y había aprovechado para hablar un poco con ella, en privado. Tenía ya doce años, parecía que tuviera treinta por la madurez que presentaba.

-Pero me gusta mucho, mamá... -dijo él, cuando terminó de contarle su historia de amor no correspondida. Su madre esbozó una débil sonrisa y se acarició la mejilla.

-Mi vida, quien la persigue la consigue.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Que sigas peleando por la chica Weasley. -dijo Astoria.

-¿Qué? Mamá yo no te he dicho que fuera Rose.

-Ni yo, pero ahora ya me lo has dicho. -dijo Astoria, sonriendo. Scorpius soltó un bufido, era imposible engañar a su madre.- Cariño, de donde venís no tiene importancia si queréis llegar a algún lado juntos.

-Mamá, mi familia le hizo mucho daño a la suya. Mucho. Papá entre ellos.

-El pasado es el pasado. Tu padre es tu padre. Y tú eres tú. -dijo Astoria.- Da igual lo que pasara antes, lo que importa es lo que puede pasar después. Si tus sentimientos son sinceros con ella y los suyos contigo no hay nada más que hablar.

-No creo que los abuelos piensen lo mismo... -musitó Scorpius, cruzando los brazos delante de él. Su madre sonrió.

-Tus abuelos no querían que papá se casara conmigo. -confesó Astoria.- Mi familia no tenía sangre suficientemente pura.

-Los Greengrass son parte de los Veintiocho Sagrados.

-¿Y? Los Black y los Malfoy tienen una historia mucho más enriquecedora que los Greengrass. Y por supuesto no se conoce ningún miembro de su familia que fueran traidores de sangre. Aunque sí que los haya...

-¿Los hay?

-Sí. La hermana de tu abuela, sin ir más lejos, no Bellatrix Lestrange. Andrómeda Tonks. -dijo Astoria.- Se casó con un hijo de muggles, tuvieron una hija y ella ahora cuida de su nieto. Desgraciadamente su hija murió en la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Es más, son muy cercanos a los Weasley, seguramente Rose y Albus los conozcan.

-¿Puedo preguntar por ellos?

-No. -dijo la severa y grave voz de su padre desde la puerta de su dormitorio. Draco y Scorpius se aguantaron la mirada.- Scorpius no te metas en más problemas con los abuelos.

-Pero padre, son familia...

-No son nuestra familia. Andrómeda fue borrada del árbol familiar de los Black. Punto. No nos busques más problemas y menos con el estado de salud delicado de tu madre, te lo pido por Merlín.

-Está bien, padre. -dijo Scorpius. Se levantó de la cama, besó la frente de su madre y le sonrió.- Te mantendré informada. Tengo que hacer deberes ahora.

 _Cuando Rose se enamoró:_

-Entonces, te gusta. -dijo Hermione. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-No lo sé, mamá. -dijo Rose.- Solo estoy un poco confundida.

-Estás confundida porque te gusta.

-Es un buen chico y me gusta estar con él. Solo eso.

-Pues, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Em... -dijo confusa Rose. Bufó y se lo confesó a su madre.- Tengo miedo a enamorarme y que me lastime.

-Cielo, eso es parte del juego. -le dijo Hermione, acariciando su cabeza.- No pienses más en eso. Dale una oportunidad.

-¿No crees que soy muy joven para tener novio?

-Rose, aunque papá diga que no puedes tener novio hasta los treinta y ocho, es una exageración. No tienes que hacer caso a todo lo que diga tu padre. Catorce años está muy bien para tener novio. Hablamos mañana, ahora a dormir.

Hermione le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y se marchó de su habitación. Caminó hasta la suya, donde Ron leía las últimas facturas de Sortilegios Weasley. Se puso el pijama, fue al baño y se sentó en la cama para leer un poco de la novela que la tenía atrapada.

-¿De qué hablabas tanto con la niña? -preguntó Ron, sin despegar la mirada de sus pergaminos.

-De que está enamorada. -Ron era su marido y no procedía mentirle. Pero el pelirrojo dejó todo lo que tenía en las manos sobre la cama y miró a su mujer, que arqueó las cejas. Sabía lo que llegaba ahora, la escena de celos.- No empieces, Ronald.

-¿Quién es?

-No te lo pienso decir porque te pondrás como loco. -dijo Hermione.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía. Es el hijo del hurón, ¿verdad?

-No lo llames así y no, no es Scopius Malfoy.

-¿Quién es entonces?

-Lucas Finnigan. -dijo Hermione con un suspiro.

-¡Su padre hacía explotar cosas!

* * *

 ** _Magos y brujas, os presento al hijo de Seamus Finnigan, Lucas._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima :*_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Las novias de Scorpius:_

Novia por semana, su nuevo record. Llevaba seis semanas de su quinto curso y llevaba seis novias en su lista. Le daba igual la casa, la edad, el color de su pelo... Tan solo quería pasar un tiempo acompañado, se cansaba y cambiaba de chicas. Era guapo, quien lo negaba necesitaba urgentemente gafas. Pero todas las chicas a las que después dejaba lo describían como "aburrido".

-¿Ya has roto con Marie? -le preguntó Albus. Ambos estaban sentados en el pasillo y la chica había pasado por delante de ellos y les había hecho un gesto de disgusto.

-Sí.

-Scorpius, ¿piensas seguir saliendo con todas?

-¿Y tú piensas pedirle una cita a mi prima? Jaque mate, Potter. -le dijo Scorpius. Albus sonrió y negó con la cabeza divertido. Pero algo al final del pasillo llamó la atención de ambos Slytherins. Rose llegaba discutiendo con una chica de Hufflepuff. La de la casa amarillla dejó a la pelirroja con la palabra en la boca y se marchó indignada. Rose caminó enfadada hacia sus dos mejores amigos y se agachó ante Scorpius. También había salido con la Hufflepuff.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu ex novia? -se quejó Rose, agachada frente a él, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas de su amigo el rubio.- Lleva toda la semana puteándome. ¿Le podrías decir que me deje en paz?

-No hablo con ella, Rose. -le dijo Scorpius.

-Más bien ella no le habla. -corrigió Albus.

-Pues es insoportable. Menos mal que la dejaste. -le dijo Rose.- Me tengo que ir. Os veo después.

La pelirroja les sonrió a ambos y se marchó. Cuando se levantaba fue Scorpius quien aprovechó para afinar su mirada a las piernas pálidas de la chica. Albus se rió y Scorpius lo miró levantando una ceja.

-¿Le estabas mirando las bragas a Rose, Malfoy? -le preguntó Albus, entre carcajadas.

-Cállate.

-Parece que no soy el único interesado en la prima del otro, ¿no? Deja de salir con la primera que se te pasa por delante para ponerla celosa, olvidarte de ella o lo que sea que estás intentando y pídele una cita.

 _El novio de Rose:_

Rose siguió el consejo de su madre y en cuatro curso se puso a salir con Lucas Finnigan, Luke para ella. El chico era de Ravenclaw y era dulce, cariñoso y atento con ella. Rose estaba bien con él. Contenta.

-¿Sabías que hay salida mañana a Hogsmeade? -le dijo al oído, sorprendiéndola por la espalda mientras ella estudiaba Pociones en la biblioteca con sus dos mejores amigos de Slytherin. Albus al verlo le sonrió, Scorpius no movió ni una facción de su cara hacia el águila.

-Sí, lo sabía. -dijo Rose, sonriendo y mirándolo.

-¿Tienes planes?

-No.

-Pues ahora sí. He reservado una mesa en Madamme Pudipié. -dijo Lucas.- Te espero en la puerta después de desayunar.

-Vale.

-Te quiero. -le dijo antes de darle un pico y marcharse contento. Rose se puso colorada a más no poder y no dijo nada. Solo volvió a enterrar la cabeza en el libro de Pociones, intentando olvidar que su novio le había dicho su primer " _Te quiero_ " y ella no fue capaz de contestarle. Scorpius Malfoy rompió una pluma aquella tarde en la biblioteca.

* * *

 _ **Los problemas de amores afectan incluso a hijos de mortífagos o a los hijos de los salvadores del mundo mágico. Nadie se puede escapar.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente ;***_


	4. Chapter 4

_El décimosexto cumpleaños de Scorpius:_

 _"¡Feliz cumple a mi serpiente favorita! (No se lo digas a Albus). Es una mierda que tu cumple coincida con las vacaciones de Pascua, pero te prometo que en cuanto te vea en el andén nueve y tres cuartos voy a tirarte de las orejas y darte un abrazo de cumpleaños._

 _Espero que estés pasando una buena semana con tu padre, descansa y recuerda que a la vuelta tenemos que estudiar mucho para los TIMOs. Aunque me imagino que Don Perfecto Malfoy no se olvidaría de los éxamenes jamás._

 _Albus me ha dicho que la abuela Molly y la tía Ginny te han invitado a comer el domingo. Ojalá puedas venir y te doy mi regalo de cumpleaños (no pienso decirte lo que es hasta que te vea). Te echo de menos y te quiero mucho._

 _Un beso._

 _Rose."_

¿Podría imaginarse un cumpleaños mejor? Pues sí. La carta había sido genial y se lo agradecería a Rose toda la vida. Pero echaba de menos a su madre. Ella solía despertarlo con un buen regalo y el desayuno en la cama. Su padre lo había intentado, pero quemó las tostadas y el café sabía a sapos muertos como los que utilizaban en Pociones. Al menos por fin se había librado de tener que ir a comer con sus abuelos. Prefería comer tan solo con su padre.

Desde la muerte de Astoria, Draco había mejorado con creces su relación con su hijo, mientras que había terminado toda relación con sus padres. Estaba mejor así. Scorpius era lo único que necesitaba en su vida, nada más. Y Scorpius nada más que lo necesitaba a él, a su mejor amigo Albus y a Rose. No diría que era su mejor amiga, porque no quería que fuera su mejor amiga. Pero ella seguía con aquel Ravenclaw y él seguía con todas.

-Scorpius, creo que esta vez no he quemado el pollo. ¿Comemos? -le dijo su padre desde la puerta de su habitación. Scorpius dejó la carta sobre su mesa y asintió.- ¿Quién te escribió?

-Rose.

-¿Weasley? -preguntó Draco. Su hijo asintió.- Esa es la chica que te gusta, ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo supuse. La verdad es que lo disimulas bastante mal... -dijo Draco, sonriendo.- Ínvitala a casa cuando quieras.

-Tiene novio, papá. -dijo Scorpius, que había dejado de llamar a su padre como _padre_.

-Dale tiempo. Los Malfoy tenemos un encanto oculto.

-Esperemos... -dijo Scorpius.

 _El décimosexto cumpleaños de Rose:_

-Rosie, ha llegado tu amigo. -dijo Ron, con esa voz forzada. Rose lo miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Scorpius? -preguntó emocionada.

-No, no es el hijo del hurón. -dijo Ron, sorprendido.- Finnigan.

-Ah... Luke... -dijo ella, borrando su sonrisa. Ron enarcó una ceja y Hermione lo interrumpió.

-Rose, baja ya. Tus amigos te están esperando.

-Ya bajo. Un momento.

Sus padres se marcharon y Rose se quedó retocando su maquillaje. Hermione cogió la mano de Ron y tiró de él hacia el salón de su casa, donde los amigos de Rose la esperaban y Hugo tan solo comía los aperitivos con Lily y James.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Hermione a su marido al verle la cara de concentración.

-¿A Rosie le gusta Malfoy?

-¿Qué? Ron, ya te dije que su novio es Lucas...

-No estoy preguntando quien es su novio. Solo si le gusta Malfoy.

-No, le gusta su novio.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

-Bueno...


	5. Chapter 5

_El corazón roto de Scorpius:_

-Hola, Rose. -le dijo a su amiga cuando la encontró en la biblioteca. Se sentó a su lado y sacó el libro de Pociones, no era su fuerte. Rose lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, no, la sacaré.

-Vamos, Scorpius, pedir ayuda de vez en cuando está bien. -dijo Rose, apartando su redacción para Runas Antiguas. Scorpius bufó y Rose se asomó sobre su libro.- Esto es fácil, déjame la pluma.

Rose cogió la pluma de Scorpius y cuando iba a escribir sobre su pergamino, apareció Lucas Finnigan y le tapó los ojos. Rose sonrió y tocó las manos de su novio, soltando la pluma de Scorpius que cayó sobre la mesa.

-¿Quién soy? -le preguntó al oído Lucas. Rose se puso colorada y Scorpius apartó la mirada de la pareja.

-Lucas, pensé que ibas a estudiar para Transformaciones hoy. -le dijo Rose a su novio, cuando ya le destapó los ojos.

-Iba a... Pero me acordé de ti. -dijo Lucas, sonriendo.- ¿Me acompañas al jardín? -le preguntó ofreciéndole su mano.

-Pero... Scor... -le dijo Rose a su amigo. Él la miró y ella sonrió.- ¿Te importa? Prometo que vuelvo en un rato.

-No pasa nada, Rose. Nos vemos mañana. -dijo Scorpius.

-¿Seguro? -preguntó Rose.

-Sí, tranquila.

Rose cogió la mano de Lucas y se marchó riéndose con él. Scorpius bufó, cerró su libro de Pociones y minutos más tarde se marchó a buscar su escoba.

 _El corazón roto de Rose:_

-Lleva dos días sin salir. -les dijo la compañera de habitación de Rose a Scorpius y a Albus, que habían conseguido pasar por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y subir hasta la habitación de la pelirroja.

-Gracias, Lory. -le dijo Albus. La chica desapareció y Scorpius tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Rose.

-Ey, Weasley. Abre la puerta. -le dijo Scorpius. Pero no escucharon contestación desde dentro, así que Scorpius volvió a golpear la puerta con los nudillos.

-Vamos, Rose, sabemos que estás ahí y que nos escuchas. Abre la puerta. -pidió Albus. Más silencio.

-Pues abro yo. -dijo Scorpius, calmado, abriendo ya la puerta. Los dos dirigieron la mirada hacia la única cama ocupada en la habitación. Ahí estaba Rose, con su pijama, los ojos rojos y un moño malhecho. Estaba sentada sobre la cama, frente a ella su varita y el libro de Encantamientos.

-Me encuentro un poco mal. Mejor que salgáis si no queréis que os contagie.

-No nos mientas. -le pidió Albus, desde la puerta.

-Si te encuentras mal mejor que llamemos a tus padres, ¿no? -dijo Scorpius. Rose enarcó una ceja.

-No te hagas el gracioso, Malfoy. -le pidió Rose. Albus y Scorpius intercambiaron una mirada y luego los dos se fueron a sentar, cada uno a un lado de Rose.- Estoy bien, de verdad...

-El que no está tan bien es Finnigan... -dijo Albus.

-La señora Pomfrey no fue capaz de sacarle el sarpullido de la cara. ¿Cómo hiciste ese encantamiento?

-Y Hugo no ayudó atacándolo con el Tragababosas de tu padre. -le dijo Albus. Rose soltó una risita, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Albus y cogió la mano de Scorpius entre las suyas.

-Gracias... -les dijo Rose, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de nuevo. Albus y Scorpius la abrazaron. Al día siguiente Rose salió de su habitación con la cabeza bien alta.


	6. Chapter 6

_El padre de Scorpius:_

-Scorpius, ya estoy en casa. -le dijo Draco Malfoy a su único hijo cuando entró en su casa.

-Estoy en el salón. -dijo Scorpius. Su padre asomó la cabeza por el salón y le sonrió a su hijo.- ¿Qué tal con los abuelos?

-Igual que siempre. -dijo Draco, con un bufido.

-La próxima vez si quieres te acompaño.

-No es necesario. Está bien. -dijo Draco, sentándose a su lado.- ¿Y tu día qué tal?

-Aburrido. -confesó Scorpius.- La Señora Weasley me ha invitado a comer mañana en su casa, ¿puedo ir?

-¿Cuál de todas las señoras Weasley? -dijo Draco con una tímida sonrisa de lado.

-Molly Weasley.

-Claro, hijo, claro que puedes ir.

-Dice que vengas tú también.

-No, yo no creo que vaya a ir. Pero ve tú y pásalo bien. -dijo Draco. Le sonrió forzadamente a su hijo y se levantó para irse a su despacho.

 _El padre de Rose:_

-Entonces, ¿ya no sales con _el-explota-cosas_? -Ron había sorprendido a su hija en el salón. Ella estaba leyendo un libro, sentada en el sillón, cuando su padre se apoyó en el respaldo del mismo.

-Papá, que susto. -dijo Rose.- Y no, ya no salgo con él.

-¿Ahora puedo llamarlo _el-explota-cosas_? -preguntó Ron con una sonrisa. Rose se rió y asintió.- Bien. -dijo sentándose a su lado.- ¿Tú estás bien?

-Sí, sí, estoy bien, pa.

-¿Segura? Sino puedo ir y matarlo. O mandaré a Harry, a él le tiene mucho miedo.

-Te tiene más miedo a ti. -dijo Rose, haciendo que su padre sonriera.- Y no quiero que hagas nada. Ya me defendí yo solita. Y Hugo también participó.

-Sí, lo sabemos. McGonagall nos lo contó. Muy bien el encantamiento del sarpullido, has aprendido de la mejor.

-¿De mamá?

-No veas como le dejó la cara a Marietta Edgecombe. -dijo Ron riéndose.- Tiene que enseñarte el de los pájaros asesinos.

-¿Pájaros asesinos?

-Sí, ese lo utilizó contra mi...

-Seguro que te lo merecías.

-Y tanto. -dijo Ron, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hija. Rose apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su padre.- ¿Seguro que Finnigan no se merece pájaros asesinos?

-No, tranquilo. Ha tenido suficiente. -dijo Rose, sonriendo.

* * *

 _ **Un poco de Draco y un poco de Ron.**_

 _ **Para el siguiente un poco de Astoria y Hermione ;***_


	7. Chapter 7

_La madre de Scorpius:_

Draco Malfoy y Scorpius aquel día parecían una fotocopia. Ambos en sus trajes negros, con el pelo rubio perfecto y los ojos mudos. Se acercaron a la tumba rodeada por dos mujeres ya. La Tía Daphne y su hija, Valerie la pelirroja, ya estaban allí. Al verlos ambas los abrazaron.

-Os dejamos solos. -dijo la Tía Daphne.- Os esperaremos y vamos todos a comer a casa, ¿vale?

-Daphne, nosotros... -dijo Draco.

-No, Draco, hoy no hay excusa que me valga. -lo interrumpió su cuñada. Le acarició el hombro y las dos mujeres dejaron a Draco y Scorpius frente a la tumba de Astoria Malfoy. Draco puso una mano en el hombro de Scorpius y los dos fijaron la mirada en el nombre de la mujer.

-La echo de menos. -le confesó Scorpius.

-Y yo. -dijo Draco.- Muchísimo. Vamos a estar bien.

-Sí, eso no lo dudo. -le dijo Scorpius, forzando una sonrisa.- Vamos a comer con la Tía Daphne.

-Sí, vamos. Adiós, Astoria.

-Adiós, mami.

 _La madre de Rose:_

-Hola, cariño. -le dijo Hermione a su hija cuando llegó del Ministerio y la encontró en la cocina de su casa. Se dieron un beso en la mejilla. Hermione tiró su bolso encima de la mesa y se sacó los tacones para dejarlos en una esquina.- Estos zapatos me matan.

-Desventajas de querer ser Ministra de magia. -le dijo Rose. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-¿Tu padre y Hugo?

-Fueron a ayudar al Tío George en la tienda.

-¿Y por qué no has ido?

-No estoy de humor. Estoy esperando una carta de Scorpius.

-¿Una carta importante? -preguntó Hermione, sentándose en frente a su hija, mientras se sacaba la chaqueta del traje-pantalón que llevaba aquel día.

-Hoy hace cuatro años que se murió la Señora Malfoy. -dijo Rose. Hermione suspiró y apretó los labios.- Está bien, pero es un día duro para él.

-Lo entiendo. Mándale nuestros ánimos.

-¿Nuestros?

-Sí, de la familia, Rose.

-¿De papá también?

-Puede que a tu padre no les caiga muy bien los Malfoy. Pero no es una mala persona. -dijo Hermione.

-Lo sé. -dijo Rose, sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieres comer?

-¿Vas a cocinar? -preguntó Rose, sorprendida. Su madre la miró sorprendida, también. Luego cogió el teléfono.

-No, voy a llamar a un restaurante.

Las dos se rieron y decidieron juntas lo que iban a comer.

* * *

 ** _Esta vez un poco más agridulce._**

 ** _Prometo que en el siguiente capítulo la cosa empieza a mejorar ;*_**


	8. Chapter 8

_La preocupación de Scorpius:_

-Estás amargado. -le dijo Albus a su mejor amigo. Él lo fulminó con la mirada.- Habla con Rose de una maldita vez. Llevas años con el silencio ese.

-Es mi amiga. No quiere nada conmigo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque la conozco. Por eso. Es una mierda, Albus, lo sé. Pero ella sigue enamorada de Finnigan.

-Yo en realidad creo que no puede seguir enamorada de él, porque nunca estuvo enamorada.

-Entonces, ¿cómo explicas que se cabreé cada vez que lo ve? ¿Qué llore si se está besando con otra? ¿O que haya rechazado a todos los chicos que se acercaron a ella desde entonces?

-Está molesta con él, porque la humilló. Y no sabe como solucionarlo. Rose llora de rabia, de impotencia. Y rechazó a todos esos chicos porque no le gustaban. Scorpius, por el amor de Morgana.

-Déjalo Albus. No me quiere, no pasa nada. Intentaré olvidarme de ella.

-¿Y lo vas a conseguir? Porque llevas años intentando olvidarte de ella y no lo has conseguido.

-Pues seré un mártir toda mi vida.

 _La preocupación de Rose:_

¿Por qué sentía ese cosquilleo en el estómago? Eso era nuevo para ella. Notó las mejillas arder, pero las de él también estaban coloradas. Quizás ni se diera cuenta de su rubor. ¿Por qué tenía que haber sido tan torpe de caerse desde las escaleras de la biblioteca mientras intentaba coger el libro de Pociones? Menos mal que Scorpius justo estaba detrás de ella y la cogió. Pero, ¿qué hacía Scorpius detrás de ella? ¡Por Merlín, seguro que le había visto las bragas! ¡Su amigo le había visto las bragas blancas de lunares rojos! ¡Que vergüenza!

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó el rubio.

-Sí, sí, sí... Soy tan torpe. -dijo ella, incorporándose nerviosa. Scorpius sonrió y Rose sintió un calor en su pecho que no había sentido antes tampoco.

-Tranquila. -le dijo Scorpius. Se agachó, cogió el libro que se había caído de la mano de Rose y se lo dio. Sus dedos rozaron y Rose miró su mano.- Todos somos torpes a veces.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Te veo después. -le dijo Scorpius, guiñándole un ojo.

Rose se dio la vuelta y abrazó fuerte su libro. Debía escribirle a la pitonisa del amor en su familia. Necesitaba consejo. Fue a su habitación, cogió un pergamino y su pluma escribió un nombre al principio de la hoja. Victorie.

* * *

 _ **¿Se estará acercando el gran momento? ¿O no?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_El beso de Scorpius:_

Fiesta. ¿Quién se iba a perder una fiesta ilegal en Hogwarts? Por supuesto, él no. Ni Albus. Era en el sótano de Hufflepuff, algo poco habitual, pues las fiestas solían caer siempre en las salas comunes de Slytherin o de Gryffindor. Pero esta vez eran los tejones los que celebraban. ¿Qué celebraban? Eso da igual. El caso es que habría música, alcohol y jóvenes con las hormonas revolucionadas.

Cuando los dos serpientes llegaron intuyeron que los Gryffindor ya estaban allí, pues la primera imagen que vieron fue al hermano un año mayor de Albus, James; y su hermanita pequeña de cuarto, Lily, bailando y riéndose delante de ellos. En cuanto vieron a Albus, ambos corrieron hacia él y lo saludaron muy efusivamente. Claramente estaban borrachos.

-¡James, muy bien que tú estés borracho! Pero, emborrachar a Lily, ¿en serio? -se quejó Albus. James, como buen hermano mayor que era, se rió, despeinó a Albus y se fue tras Avani que pasaba por allí. Lily miró a Albus, se rió y se marchó bailando.- Que imagen de los hijos del salvador del mundo mágico... -dijo con ironía Albus. Scorpius se rió y los dos fueron a coger un vaso rápidamente.

-¿Has visto a Rose? -preguntó Scorpius, ganándose una mirada pícara por parte de Albus.- No lo digo por eso. Es mi amiga y solo quiero saludarla.

-No, no la he visto. Pero yo creo que...

-¡Scorpius! -gritó una chica colgándose del cuerpo de Scorpius y haciendo que parte de la copa que tenía en la mano se cayera al suelo. Albus se separó asustado y luego vio de quien se trataba, su ex novia, Marie, de Hufflepuff. Albus bufó y fijó la mirada en su amigo.- ¡Hace mucho que no te veía!

-Me ves en clase de Pociones, Marie... -le dijo Scorpius, confuso.

-No... -dijo ella alargando la vocal. Estaba borracha, claramente. Ella le siguió hablando muy melosamente mientras que Scorpius seguía buscando con la mirada a Rose. Y la encontró. Ojalá no la hubiera visto. Estaba con Lucas Finnigan de nuevo, hablando. Scorpius bufó y frunció el ceño. Fue entonces cuando Marie se puso de puntillas, agarró las mejillas de Scorpius y lo besó. Él primero sorprendido no reaccionó, pero vio como Lucas agarraba de la mano a Rose y se dejó llevar por el beso.

 _El beso de Scorpius para Rose:_

Llevaban menos de quince minutos en la fiesta y la mayoría de sus primos ya estaban borrachos. Eran un caso perdido. Vale que ella también tenía un vaso en la mano, pero se encontraba en sus plenas facultades mentales, todavía. Estaba esperando a que los Slytherins llegaran para buscar a Albus y a Scorpius, sus mejores amigos. Bueno, amigos...

Vale, Albus era su primo, casi un hermano para ella -como todos los Potter para Hugo y Rose-, pero además siempre fue con quien más se sintió identificada y conectada, desde que eran muy pequeños y ambos tropezaban con sus pañales al caminar. Albus era especial para ella.

Y Scorpius... Scorpius era especial, sin duda alguna, desde que se conocieron con once años habían sido muy buenos amigos. Pero desde hacía unas semanas que estaba rara con él. El rubio la trataba como siempre, pero ella no lo sentía como siempre. Sentía cosquilleo en el estómago cuando estaban muy cerca, o sentía que él era muy sobreprotector con ella, tenía la necesidad de hablar largo y tendido con él allá donde lo viera, quería darle un beso en la mejilla -cerca de la comisura de sus labios para ser exactos- para despedirse de él por los pasillos...

-Rose. -le dijo una voz conocida para ella. Era Lucas. Rose lo miró y forzó una sonrisa.- ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué?

-De nosotros.

-Ya no hay _nosotros_ , Luke. -le dijo Rose, con una sonrisa forzada en los labios.

-Por favor. Solo escúchame. -le pidió Lucas. Rose bufó y lo miró para escuchar.- Te necesito, ¿vale? Sé que fui un idiota en dejarte y en decirte todo lo que te dije.

-¿Qué era una caprichosa, obsesiva y acosadora? -le dijo ella, dolida.

-No lo pensaba de verdad. Pero es que estaba celoso.

-¿Celoso? ¿De quién? Creo que nunca te di razones para ponerte celoso. -dijo Rose, frunciendo el ceño.

-De Malfoy. -confesó Lucas. Rose relajó su mueca.- Es que siempre estabas tan pendiente de él y él de ti. Que pensé que os gustábais y que en cuanto lo dejáramos te pondrías a salir con él. Pero me equivoqué y... -Lucas cogió la mano de Rose.- Y quiero volver contigo.

Entonces cuando Rose iba a abrir la boca para soltarle un rotundo _No_ , escuchó los vitores y gritos de los adolescentes de su alrededor. Miró allá hacia donde todos señalaban y miraban y vio a Scorpius besándose con Marie.

¿Sabéis el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose en mil pedazitos? Ese fue el sonido que Rose y los de su alrededor escucharon cuando vio a Scorpius besarse con aquella chica. Los ojos se le humedecieron y abrió la boca para coger aire. Entonces Lucas le soltó la mano acompañado de un _Parece que no estaba tan equivocado_ , antes de irse. Pero Rose ni lo miró, ni le importó. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento es que Marie estaba besando a Scorpius. Y Scorpius la besaba a ella.


	10. Chapter 10

_La discusión:_

Albus caminó hacia Scorpius, enfadado, y posó una mano en su hombro. El rubio se separó de Marie y lo miró confuso. Pero vio el enfado en sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Scorpius.

-Que Rose te ha visto y se ha marchado enfadada. Idiota.

-¿Qué?

-Idiota.

-Eso no, Albus, lo otro. ¿Rose se ha marchado enfadada porque me ha viso?

-Porque te vio con Marie, exactamente. -le aclaró Albus.

-¿Qué importa? -preguntó Marie, tirando de la camisa de Scorpius de nuevo, que buscaba con la mirada la salida de la fiesta y a Rose.

-Aparta, Marie. -le pidió Scorpius, lo más amablemente que pudo, apartando las manos de la Hufflpuff de él.

-Pero...

-Tengo que ir a buscarla, ¿no? -le dijo Scorpius a Rose.

-Sí. -le dijo Albus.

-¡Scorpius! -gritó Marie mientras el rubio caminaba hacia la salida del sótano de Hufflepuff. En cuanto salió vio los rizos pelirrojos de Rose, a unos metros de él.

-¡Rose! -gritó Scorpius. Pero Rose no pareció escucharlo, o sí, por eso apuró el paso. Scorpius bufó corrió tras ella, hasta que la alcanzó e intentó hablar con ella mientras ella seguía su firme camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.- Rose, escucha, yo...

-Tengo prisa, Malfoy. Tengo que hacer deberes.

-¿A estas horas? ¿Un viernes? Vamos, Rose, no me intentes engañar.

-No, ¡no! -dijo ella, parándose en seco y mirándolo. Lo apuntaba con su dedo y golpeó su pecho con ese dedo en cada sílaba.- Tú me has engañado.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, tú. Me hiciste creer que estabas interesado, que te importaba, que me querías. Llevas semanas dándome a entender todo eso y yo lo creí. Estaba tan equivocada...

-Lo estás.

-¿Qué?

-Que estás equivocada.

-Cállate, Malfoy. -le dijo Rose, intentando marcharse. Pero Scorpius la agarró de la muñeca e hizo que la mirara.

-Ahora me vas a escuchar tú a mi. Estás equivocada. Porque no llevo interesado, no me importas, no te quiero desde hace unas semanas. Lo hago desde hace años. Desde hace tres malditos años. Y tú estuviste con el imbécil de Finnigan y a mi no me importó. No me enfadé, no te dejé de hablar, no te dije nada. Me callé, aguanté. Así que no tienes derecho a decirme nada, porque hace unos minutos estabas hablando y agarrando la manita de Finnigan.

-Porque parece que fue el único que se dio cuenta de que no solo tú sentías todo eso.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que me dejó porque pensaba que tú y yo estábamos interesados uno en el otro. -gritó Rose, fuera de sus casillas y más cerca del rostro de Scorpius de lo que había estado jamás.

-Parece que la única que no se había dado cuenta eras tú, Weasley. Pero...

Scorpius no pudo seguir hablando porque Rose lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo calló con un buen beso. Scorpius atrajo todo el menudo cuerpo de Rose con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la pelirroja. Ella pasó las manos por sus hombros, hasta su cuello y luego los mechones de la nuca del rubio. Scorpius hizo caminar a Rose de espaldas hasta que la columna vertebral de la chica Weasley chocó contra la pared. Cuando sus bocas se separaron fueron sus frentes las que chocaron. Los dos se miraron a los ojos en silencio, hasta que Scorpius siguió hablando.

-Pero que tú no te hayas dado cuenta antes no quiere decir que...

-Oh, cállate, Malfoy. -se quejó Rose, separándolo ligeramente de su cuerpo, con mueca de molestia. Pero Scorpius la agarró del codo cuando ella se quiso marchar e hizo que lo volviera a mirar.

-Odio que me callen de un beso.

-Si llego a saber que no te iba a gustar no lo hubiera hecho. -dijo Rose, molesta. Intentó marcharse de nuevo, pero Scorpius tiró más fuerte de su brazo, haciendo que ella chocara contra su pecho. Volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, puesto que él era mucho más alto, mirando su boca.

-No he dicho que no me gustara.

Rose esbozó una sonrisa y fue esta vez Scorpius quien la besó.

* * *

 ** _Ni versión de Scorpius ni la de Rose. Esta vez solo hay una versión._**

 ** _Hasta pronto ;*_**


	11. Chapter 11

_El suegro de Rose:_

-Buenas noches, Rose. -le dijo Draco a la pelirroja cuando la encontró en el salón de su casa, con su hijo, cuando él volvía del trabajo. Rose se levantó rápidamente, nerviosa.

-Señor Malfoy...

-Tranquila, solo quería saludar. -les dijo Draco, con una sonrisa.- Estaré en mi despacho. ¿Te quedarás a cenar? Puedo decirle a Moley que...

-Papá... -le dijo Scorpius.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Draco.- Ah, cierto, tu madre es la jefa de la PEDDO.

-Moley es nuestra elfina. -le dijo Scorpius a Rose, por lo que la pelirroja frunció el ceño.- Tranquila, cobra por su trabajo.

-Y hasta la intentamos convencer de que coja unos días de vacaciones. -dijo Draco.

-Lleva un bonito vestido azul.

-Precioso. -se apresuró a decir Draco. Padre e hijo intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y una sonrisa de medio lado mientras Rose los observaba.- Estaré arriba. Si decides quedarte a cenar, avisad a Moley, se alegrará de que una chica nos acompañe en la mesa.

El señor Malfoy se marchó hacia su despacho, en la planta superior. Scorpius y Rose se volvieron a sentar en el sillón. Fue cuando Rose le preguntó porque les gustaba tanto el vestido de la elfina a él y a su padre cuando entendió las sonrisas de los Malfoy.

-Mi madre se lo hizo ella misma. Decía y cito: "Hermione Granger tiene razón, como mínimo se merecen el respeto de tener algo de ropita, cobrar y unos días de vacaciones. Sí, he dicho días de vacaciones, Draco Malfoy." -al recordar a su madre Scorpius no podía evitar dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa triste. Rose le acarició la mejilla y sonrió.

-Ya verás lo contenta que se pondrá mi madre cuando se entere de que tenéis una elfina con un vestido azul tan bonito. Para conquistar a mi padre tendrás que llevar una camiseta de los Chudley Cannons.

-¿De los Chudley Cannons? Llevan sin ganar un partido siglos, Rose...

 _Los suegros de Scorpius:_

El timbre sonó en la casa de los Granger-Weasley y Hugo, sorprendido y ceñudo fue a abrir. Al encontrar a aquella persona tras la puerta, sonrió de forma traviesa.

-Papá, tienes visita. -gritó Hugo, mirando las escaleras de su casa.

-¿Visita? -preguntó Hermione, bajando las escaleras de la casa. Al ver a Scorpius sonrió.- Scorpius, te estábamos esperando. Pero no esperábamos que entraras por la puerta, Rose te estaba esperando por la Red Flu.

-Me he aparecido a unas calles de aquí. -dijo Scorpius, sonriendo.

-Pasa, pasa, cielo. -le dijo Hermione. Entonces un ceñudo Ron bajó lentamente las escaleras de su casa. Se paró a un escalón del suelo y miró a Scorpius de brazos cruzados. El rubio le tendió una mano que esperaba que el pelirrojo estrechara.

-Buenas noches, Señor Weasley. -dijo Scorpius. Ron estrechó la mano de Scorpius, apretando de más. Entonces Rose apareció en la entrada de su casa también.

-¡Scor, te esperaba por la Red Flu! -dijo Rose. Scorpius le sonrió.

-Vamos a cenar. -dijo Hermione, cogiendo la mano de Ron y tirando de él hacia la cocina. Ron le hizo un gesto a Hugo, puesto que había acordado con él que no dejaría a Rose sola con Scorpius ni un solo segundo.- Deja de hacer el tonto. -le susurró a su marido, aunque los tres jóvenes también la pudieron escuchar. Ron soltó una especie de gruñido y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa.

-¿Qué haces, pa? -le preguntó Rose, enarcando una ceja.- Ese es el sitio de mamá.

-Tiene razón, múevete. -le dijo Hermione, dándole una palmada en el hombro a su marido. Ron sin separar la mirada de los ojos inseguros de Scorpius se cambió al sitio de al lado, el que siempre ocupaba él.- Cuéntanos, Scorpius, ¿cómo te ha ido el curso?

-Muy bien, Ministra.

-Hermione, por favor. Llámame Hermione. -lo interrumpió ella, con una sonrisa.- Aquí no soy Ministra de Magia. Hermione está perfecto.

-¿Te gustan los Chudley Cannons, Malfoy? -le preguntó Hugo, con la boca llena.

-No hables con la boca llena. -le dijeron a la par Hermione y Rose. Ron animó a Scorpius a contestar, alzando ambas cejas a la vez.

-Me parece el equipo con más fuerza y valentía de la liga seguro. Pero, personalmente soy muy fan de Ginny Potter y las Holyhead Harpies. -dijo Scorpius.

-¿Mi hermana te ha dado permiso para tutearla? -preguntó Ron.

-Por supuesto, Señor Weasley. -se apresuró a decir Scorpius.

-Pues a mi me gusta Viktor Krum. -dijo Hugo, con la boca llena de nuevo.

-Hugo, a tu cuarto después de cenar. -le dijo Ron. Hugo lo miró con los ojos como platos.- Tu madre te ha dicho que no hables con la boca llena.

Hermione se tapó disimuladamente la boca para esconder una sonrisa, mientras Hugo trataba de convencer a su padre de que " _no tenía la boca tan llena_ ". Cuando bajó la mirada para esconder la sonrisa pudo ver la mano de Rose en la rodilla de Scorpius, seguramente para que no estuviera nervioso.


	12. Chapter 12

_Las lágrimas secas de Rose:_

-Ya le dije, Señorita Weasley, no es necesario que se esfuerce tanto. -dijo Slughorn, entregándole un trabajo a Rose que nada más había recibido un _Aceptable alto_.- No es tan lista como su madre, pero no pasa nada, no todo el mundo es perfecto. -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Rose cogió su trabajo y lo miró intensamente. Todo el mundo la miraba, ella lo sabía y se había puesto tan colorada como su cabello. Toqueteó el suelo con la punta de su zapato, furiosa, humillada. Sentía las ganas de llorar, las sentía quemándole los párpados. Hasta que Scorpius rompió la pata de la banqueta de Anthony Fincher de una patada, su compañero de caldero con Albus. Éste cayó al suelo después de emitir un grito e hizo que todos sus compañeros y el profesor centraran ahora la atención de él y no más en Rose.

-¡Señor Fincher! -gritó alarmado Slughorn, corriendo hacia él. Todo el mundo lo rodeó, menos Rose que aprovechó para coger sus cosas y marcharse de clase.

-Señor Slughorn, tengo que ir al baño. -le dijo Scorpius, entre todo el griterio y risas de sus compañeros.

-Espere un momento, por favor.

-Pero la clase ya ha acabado, señor.

-¡Vaya, entonces! -gritó Slughorn, señalando la puerta y centrando su atención de nuevo en Anthony Fincher, que seguía en el suelo de la vieja aula de Pociones.

Scorpius corrió hacia la puerta, salió al pasillo y miró a los dos lados, buscando el rastro de Rose. Ésta ya no estaba ni en el pasillo, así que tuvo que arriesgar y salió en dirección a los cuartos de los estudiantes de Hufflepuff, pues sabía que no iría hacia su cuarto si no quería ser vista. Y se paró delante de la puerta del baño de chicas del siguiente pasillo. Asomó la cabeza y dio gracias a Salazar Slytherin que los lavabos estuvieran vacíos.

-¿Rose? Vamos, sé que estás aquí. -dijo Scorpius, entrando en el baño. Las puertas a uno de los retretes estaba cerrada y Scorpius se acercó a ella, pidiendo que fuera Rose la que estaba dentro. Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos.- Vamos, Weasley, sal de ahí. -escuchó un débil sollozo y supo que era ella. Así que empujó un poco la puerta, pero ella había pasado la cerradura.- Rose, me sentaré a esperar aquí. Pero no tardes mucho, por favor.

Scorpius caminó hacia los lavabos y se sentó sobre la encimera de uno de ellos. Balanceó las piernas mirando fijamente la puerta tras la que estaba Rose, hasta que escuchó el pestillo de la puerta abrirse. Saltó de su sitio y caminó hacia la puerta. La empujó un poco y tras ella encontró a Rose con su trabajo en la mano, las mejillas mojadas y la mirada clavada en sus zapatos.

-Solo soy un aceptable alto. -dijo ella, sin levantar la mirada, enseñándole su trabajo. Scorpius ni lo cogió.

-No opino lo mismo. Para mi eres un Excelente altísimo. -dijo él, con una sonrisa de lado.

-Mentira. Ya has oído a Slughorn, no todo el mundo puede ser perfecto.

-Ya, pobre tu madre, le ha tocado una hija perfecta. Y pobre tu padre, un poco entiendo que esté tan celoso. Intentar proteger a una pelirroja perfecta no debe de ser fácil. Aunque, claro, ella se protege solita. ¿No?

-Lo intento... -dijo Rose, sin levantar la mirada.

-Rose no le hagas caso. Es un viejo senil. -dijo Scorpius. Rose asintió, sin mirarlo. Scorpius tiró de uno de sus brazos para hacerla chocar contra su pecho y abrazarla fuerte. Rose agradeció aquello abrazándolo por el pecho y pegando su cara a éste. El rubio acarició los rizos sedosos de la pelirroja y dejó dulces besos en su mejilla hasta que dejó de llorar.

 _Las lágrimas de Scorpius:_

" _¿Dónde está tu mamá, Malfoy?_ "

Las palabras de Lucas Finnigan penetraron en lo más profundo de Scorpius Malfoy, que decidió que era una buena idea empezar una guerra al más estilo muggle sobre las escobas en medio del partido de Quidditch que enfrentaba a Ravenclaw con Slytherin. Menos mal que ninguno de los dos estaba a mucha altura, pues terminaron cayendo de sus escobas y haciendo que todos sus compañeros corrieran hacia ellos. Algunos a intentar separarlos y otros a unirse a la batalla, como hizo Albus Potter que no dudó en acudir a la ayuda de su mejor amigo.

Las gradas estaban repletas de alumnos, padres e importantes ojeadores de Quidditch, pues era uno de los partidos clasificatorios para la final, donde ya esperaba Gryffindor. Slytherin iba ganando, hasta que Malfoy atacó a Finnigan. El partido se paró y profesores, padres y alumnos saltaron a la pista para parar la pelea.

Entre los primeros en pisar el campo fueron Harry, Ron y Neville, que, desde la grada de los profesores, habían decidido reunirse a disfrutar del partido. Seamus Finnigan y Draco Malfoy estaban entre los presentes también. Los Potter y los Weasley tampoco faltaban a la cita.

-¡Albus, suéltalo! -gritó Harry, separando a su hijo de un alumno de Ravenclaw, con la ayuda de James que llegó junto a su hermano de los primeros.

-¡Ey, Malfoy! -gritó Ron, separando al rubio de Lucas.

-Malfoy, ¿qué haces con mi hijo? -le gritó Seamus a Scorpius, apuntándolo con la varita.

-Baja la varita, Seamus. -ordenó Ron.

-Que seas el marido de la Minis...

-Baja la varita. -repitió Ron, a lo que Seamus obedeció, poniéndose ante su hijo que parecía avergonzado.

-¿Se puede saber a qué se debe este espectáculo? -preguntó Neville, enfadado. Justo en ese momento Rose llegó al lado de su padre y su novio.

-¡Malfoy me ha atacado, Longbotton! ¡Todos lo han visto! -gritó Lucas, señalándolo.

-Es Profesor Longbotton. -lo corrigió Neville, ganándose una mirada de burla por parte de Seamus que decidió ignorar.- Malfoy.

-Preguntó por mi madre. -dijo él, lleno de ira, todavía. Draco que acababa de llegar tomó aire profundamente y recordó como él había preguntado por la madre de Harry y de los Weasley. Dio un paso atrás.

-Finnigan, ¿es eso cierto? -dijo Neville.

-Yo lo he escuchado, profesor. -dijo Valerie, prima de Scorpius y cazadora del equipo de Slytherin.

-Y yo. -la apoyó Albus. Todos los Slytherin afirmaron haber escuchado a Lucas, fuera cierto o no.

-¡Qué raro, todo su equipo! -dijo Lucas Finnigan.

-Yo también lo escuché. -intervino Molly Weasley, capitana del equipo de Ravenclaw y cazadora. Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Slytherin pasa a la final de Quidditch. -sentenció Neville.- Cien puntos menos para Ravenclaw y cincuenta menos para Slytherin. La pelea no es la manera de solucionar nada, señor Malfoy. Señor Finnigan, al despacho de McGonagall.

-Iré con él. -dijo Seamus, ya no tan seguro de si mismo. Los dos Finnigan caminaron tras Neville, que ordenó que todo el mundo se fuera a sus respectivas salas comunes. Los Ravenclaw le dedicaron feas miradas a Molly Weasley, que se permaneció con una mirada orgullosa y el mentón bien alto.

-¡Ey, ojo con mi sobrina! -le dijo Ron a un chico de su casa que pretendía decirle algo a Molly.- James, te quedas de encargado, cuida a Molly.

-Sí, padrino. Vamos, esquirola. -le dijo James a su prima, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-Tranquilo... -le susurró Rose a Scorpius, apoyada en su hombro. Él seguía apretando los puños y tan colorado como furioso. Ron los miró de reojo y le hizo un gesto a su hija para que se lo llevara de allí. Rose asintió y tiró de la mano de Scorpius que la siguió hasta un pasillo desierto de los vestuarios del campo del Quidditch.

-No lo soporto más, no puedo... -dijo Scorpius, golpeando con el puño cerrado la pared. Rose se tapó la boca con las manos.

-Lo siento, es mi culpa, Scorpius...

-No es tu culpa. -la interrumpió él. Apoyando los brazos contra la pared y respirando agitadamente todavía. Rose puso una mano sobre su espalda y le dio un beso en el hombro. Rose vio una lágrima correr por la mejilla de Scorpius. No dijo nada. Minutos después, Scorpius la abrazó llorando. Rose lo consoló en silencio. No hacían falta palabras.

* * *

 ** _Tengo que confesar que este fue uno de los capítulos que más me gustó escribir. No me preguntéis porque..._**

 ** _Nos vemos prontito ;*_**


	13. Chapter 13

_La marca tenebrosa:_

-Scorpius, ¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? -le preguntó Rose, apretando su mano.

-Sí.

-Pero… Eso es para siempre.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué crees que va a pensar tu padre?

-No lo sé. Pero quiero hacerlo, Rose.

-Está bien, está bien. -dijo ella, sonriendo.- ¿Vas tú primero? -le preguntó sonriendo. Scorpius asintió y se dieron un beso antes de que Scorpius se sentara en la camilla del tatuador. Rose se sentó a uno de sus lados y el hombre que lo iba a tatuar lo miró expectante.

-¿Qué queremos hacer? -preguntó el hombre lleno de tatuajes.

-Esto. -le dijo Scorpius, mostrándole el dibujo que su prima Valerie le había diseñado. El tatuador lo miró muy sorprendido y Rose le acarició el brazo, apoyándolo.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. -dijo Scorpius, sonriendo.

-¿En el antebrazo?

-Sí.

Scorpius se sacó el jersey que llevaba, quedándose en manga corta y dejando así al tatuador dibujarle aquello en el antebrazo. Era una caricatura de la marca tenebrosa. Valerie lo había hecho tal y como él quería, una serpiente, totalmente libre, sin enredarse y con una calavera partida sobre ella. Lo que significaba para él la liberación de los mortífagos.

Aquella tarde llegó a su casa y encontró a su padre leyendo en el salón. Draco Malfoy le sonrió a su hijo cuando lo vio llegar y éste se paró delante de él.

-Papá, me he hecho un tatuaje.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Draco, dejando su libro en la mesilla que acompañaba a su butaca. Scorpius tomó aire profundamente y levantó la manga de su jersey, para mostrarle su tatuaje bajo su papel transparente para que no se le infectara. Draco agarró con máximo cuidado el brazo de su hijo para ver de cerca su tatuaje.- ¿Qué…?

-Representa la liberación de los mortífagos después de la guerra. Tu liberación después de la guerra.

-Gracias… -dijo Draco, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir corriendo de sus ojos grises. Scorpius sonrió.

-Gracias a ti, papá.

-No creo que Ron Weasley le guste mucho esto, Scorpius. -dijo Draco, sorbiéndose la nariz emocionado. Scorpius sonrió.

-Los Weasley también tienen una pequeña sorpresa hoy…

 _"Sangre sucia":_

-Listo, rubito. -le dijo el tatuador a Scorpius cuando terminó de tapar su nuevo tatuaje. Scorpius le dedicó una mala mirada por el "rubito" y Rose, que estaba a su lado, se rió tímidamente.- Te toca, pelirroja. ¿Lo mismo para ti?

-No. Yo quiero esto. -dijo Rose, sacando de su bolso un papel con una palabra escrita con buena y bonita caligrafía. Si había algo en lo que Rose y Hermione no se diferenciaban en lo más mínimo era en la manera de escribir. Madre e hija tenían la misma letra, igual. Ni siquiera Ron podía diferenciar una carta de su hija de una de su mujer hasta leer la firma al final. Y Rose escribió en un papel, con su bonita y perfecta caligrafía, lo que quería tatuarse.

-Em… Pero… -dijo el tatuador, mientras Rose y Scorpius intercambiaban sus sitios. Rose levantando la manga de su camisa y tumbándose en la camilla del tatuador. Y Scorpius sentándose al lado de su novia.

-¿Algún problema?

-No creo que debas tatuarte esto, niña. Esto ahora está prohibido no se puede…

-Lo sé. Por eso lo hago. Quiero tatuármelo.

-Está bien, está bien… -dijo el tatuador, levantando ambas manos.- ¿Con esta letra?

-Sí.

Rose soportó el dolor de las agujas clavándose en su antebrazo, Scorpius estuvo a su lado en todo momento como ella había estado del suyo. Al terminar el tatuador tapó con el plástico transparente el tatuaje de Rose y la pareja se marchó de allí con sus antebrazos tatuados. Cada una fue directo a su casa, no sin antes darse unos besos de despedida claro. Y cuando Rose llegó a su casa, sus padres estaban en el salón, viendo la televisión abrazados en el sillón. Rose cogió el control remoto y apagó la televisión.

-¡Ey, Rosie! -se quejó Ron. Hermione se incorporó del pecho de su marido y se sentó recta para mirar a su hija sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó la Ministra de Magia.

-Tengo que enseñaros algo. -dijo Rose, sonriendo nerviosa. Ron se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Dime por favor que no estás embarazada.

-¡Papá! Eres un pesado. -se quejó Rose.

-Dímelo.

-No estoy embarazada. -dijo Rose en un suspiro. Su padre también suspiró y destapó su cara para mirarla de nuevo. Rose tomó aire profundamente y levantó con cuidado y muy despacio la manga de su camisa de nuevo.

-Llevo toda la vida diciendo que no soy como vosotros y no lo soy. Pero eso no quiere decir que no os quiera y os admire como a nadie. Y eso que tú llevas en el brazo, mamá, te recuerda cada día por lo que pasastéis. Y esto que llevo yo ahora me recuerda cada día de porque me tengo que sentir orgullosa de ser vuestra hija. -les dijo mientras sus padres se acercaban lentamente a ver aquella palabra en el antebrazo de su hija.

-Ro-Rose... -dijo Hermione, temblando y agarrando instintivamente su antebrazo en el que tenía escrito exactamente lo mismo que su hija. Ron no dijo nada. Simplemente se levantó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y abrazó fuerte a su hija, mojando el hombro de su camisa de lágrimas de orgullo y emoción.

* * *

 _ **Sin palabras... ;***_


	14. Chapter 14

_El premio anual:_

-¡Un pasillo vacío no es motivo para que dos prefectos se estén dando el lote! -les gritó Scorpius a dos prefectos a los que había sorprendido metiéndose mano en un pasillo vacío a altas horas de la madrugada.- ¡Vuestro turno ha terminado hace quince minutos! ¡A los cuartos! -les dijo señalando el camino hacia la Torre de Ravenclaw. Cualquiera creería que dos águilas prefectas fueran encontradas en esa situación. La pareja de enamorados se marcharon corriendo y Scorpius bufó.

 _La premio anual:_

Había escuchado los gritos enfadados de Scorpius y se dirigió hacia el pasillo del que provenían. Lo vio regañarles a los prefectos de Ravenclaw y vio a éstos irse corriendo.

-Menudos gritos, Malfoy. -le dijo Rose, saliendo de su escondite. Scorpius se giró sobresaltado al escucharla. Ella le sonreía con su uniforme de Gryffindor.

-¿Te puedes creer que los haya encontrado con la ropa a medio quitar? -se quejó Scorpius, aun enfadado. Rose se acercó lentamente a él, sonriendo.

-Sí, me lo puedo creer. -dijo ella, sonriendo y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio.

-Irresponsables y... Rose, ¿qué haces? -le preguntó al notar los labios de Rose sobre su mandíbula. Luego llevó sus manos hasta la corbata de Scorpius y empezó a deshacer el nudo, mientras trazaba un camino de besos hasta la comisura de sus labios.- Rose... -dijo él, dejando que sus manos se posaran en la cintura de Rose.

Rose empujó a Scorpius por los hombros hasta que el rubio chocó contra la pared de piedra del casillo y lo besó de lleno en la boca. Beso que Scorpius claramente correspondió. El rubio intercambió posiciones con su novia y la dejó entre la pared y su cuerpo mientras pasaba a besar su cuello.

-Scor... -susurró Rose, enredando los dedos en el pelo rubio de su novio hasta que él se separó de su cuello. La pelirroja lo miró sin entender. Pero vio los ojos de Scorpius y de repente él cogió su mano y tiró de ella hacia el final del pasillo. Allí encontró la puerta del armario de las escobas, entró con ella y cerró la puerta con un encantamiento.

-Así mejor… No hay ningún premio anual que nos pueda interrumpir. -dijo Scorpius, sonriendo de lado y volviendo a besar a la pelirroja.

Terminaron sin ropa y durmiendo abrazados sobre una manta en el suelo del armario de las escobas.

-Se va a hacer de día… -dijo Rose.- Es mejor que nos vayamos.

-Sí, mejor. -dijo Scorpius. Los dos empezaron a vestirse entre bromas y risas entre ellos. Cuando estuvieron listos para salir se detuvieron un rato más para besarse dulcemente contra la puerta del armario.

-Me… tengo… que ir… -dijo Rose, en susurros entre beso y beso.

-Ahora… -dijo él, con las manos en las mejillas de Rose y los ojos fijos en sus labios.

-En serio, Scor…

-Vale. Vale. El último. -dijo sonriendo divertido. Rose sonrió y lo besó largo y tendido antes de salir ella primero disimuladamente. Cuando llegó a la Torre de Gryffindor la hora de despertarse acababa de llegar y se cruzó en el pasillo camino a su habitación con su prima.

-Buenos días, Lily. -dijo sonriente. Su prima emitió un gruñido a modo de saludo. Rose se rió, pero cuando iba a entrar en su cuarto la voz de su dormida prima la distrajo.

-Vestirse a oscuras no siempre es una buena idea, Rose. -le dijo Lily. Rose se puso colorada y miró a Lily nerviosa. Ésta rió.- Llevas la corbata de Slytherin. No sé si será mejor que entres en tu cuarto sin corbata o con la de Scorpius. -dijo antes de marcharse riendo.

Rose se sacó la corbata y entró en su cuarto. No tenía nada que hacer. Sus compañeras de cuarto lo sabían, pero al menos no hicieron comentarios al respecto.

* * *

 _ **Ventajas de los Premios Anuales.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_La herencia de Draco:_

Albus estaría escondido tras alguna columna solitaria del colegio con su prima, Valerie. No quería saber lo que estaban haciendo, prefería vivir en la ignorancia de aquel tema. Rose estaba entrenando a su equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Y él estaba en la Sala Común de Slytherin, solo, leyendo tranquilo. Hasta que unos alumnos de cuarto entraron riéndose.

-¿Qué os pasa? -les preguntó molesto Scorpius a aquellos adolescentes. Ellos rápidamente se acercaron a él.

-Tenemos nueva profesora de Encantamientos y está buena. -dijo uno de ellos. Scorpius rodó los ojos y bufó.- Viene a ver la Sala Común ahora. Ya la verás.

Efectivamente, dos minutos después una mujer de pelo largo y negro entró en la Sala Común de las serpientes. Vestía un vestido por encima de las rodillas, con escote, ajustado y verde que le quedaba muy bien. Era bonita, por supuesto, pero su mirada inspiraba desconfianza. Al verlo abrió la boca y se quedó mirándolo sorprendido.

-Disculpa, ¿quién es usted? -le preguntó la profesora a Scorpius. Éste se levantó y le estrechó la mano.

-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, profesora. Soy el Premio Anual este año. -dijo el rubio. La profesora sonrió de lado.

-Pansy Parkinson, un placer, Scorpius. -dijo ésta, sonriendo. Scorpius reconoció aquel nombre, sabía el fugaz romance que su padre había tenido con aquella mujer.- ¿Sabes? Fui compañera de tu padre, te pareces mucho a él. Me encantará darte clase, estoy segura.

La profesora se marchó, dejando a Scorpius estupefacto y pensativo. ¿De verdad se parecía a su padre tanto? Miró el reloj durante cuarenta y cinco minutos, hasta que el entrenamiento de Rose terminó y entonces fue a su encuentro. Ella estaba casi en la puerta del castillo, hablando con su hermano, cuando lo encontró.

-Hola, Hugo. ¿Me dejas a tu hermana un rato? -le dijo Scorpius apurado a su cuñado. Éste sonrió y asintió.

-Te la puedes quedar para siempre. -dijo Hugo, contento.

-¡Termina la redacción de Pociones, Hugo! -le dijo Rose a su hermano pequeño mientras éste escapaba hacia el castillo.- ¿Qué pasa, Scor?

-¿Me parezco a mi padre?

-¿Qué?

-Que si me parezco a mi padre. Y no me mientas, Weasley.

-Cuando me llamas Weasley un poco sí. -dijo ella, molesta, levantando una ceja. Scorpius bufó y la volvió a mirar suplicante.

-Hablo en serio, Rose.

-No, Scorpius, no te pareces a tu padre más que en lo físico, eso no se puede negar. ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Has oído que hay profesora nueva de Encantamientos? -preguntó Scorpius. Rose asintió.- Es una ex novia de mi padre. Y me he presentado cuando ella llegó a la Sala Común y me dijo que me parezco mucho a mi padre.

-¿Todo es por una profesora que salió con tu padre, hace cuánto? ¿Veinte años? ¿Crees de verdad que conoce a tu padre? O peor, ¿qué te conoce lo más mínimo? -dijo Rose, divertida. Su novio sonrió más tranquilo y ella le dio un beso.- ¿Te apetece merendar conmigo y con los elfos en... media hora?

-Está bien.

-Me ducho y bajo, ¿vale? -le dijo antes de darle otro beso corto.

-Vale. -le dijo mientras la pelirroja ya corría hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

 _La herencia de Ron y Hermione:_

-Está arriba. -le susurró Hermione a Scorpius, cuando lo recibió en la chimenea de su casa. Scorpius le sonrió y subió las escaleras lo más silencioso que pudo. Pasó por delante del despacho de los Señores Weasley, donde suponía que estaría trabajando su suegro y no quería que lo pillara entrando a hurtadillas en la habitación de su hija. Así que ni siquiera golpeó la puerta antes de entrar. Simplemente, entró, cerró la puerta tras él y suspiró.

-Por que poco... -se dijo en un susurro. Al girarse se encontró con Rose mirándolo sorprendida desde su cama. Scorpius le sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó ella, levantándose para abrazarlo.

-Vengo de visita. -dijo Scorpius.

-¿De visita? -preguntó Rose, extrañada. Su novio asintió.- Mientes fatal.

-Tu madre me ha mandado una lechuza, dice que estás rara.

-Estoy bien.

-No te veo bien.

-No seas pesado, Scorpius. -se quejó ella, caminando de nuevo hacia su cama. Se sentó sobre ella y Scorpius se agachó delante de ella, con sus manos a los lados de sus piernas.- No me pasa nada. -dijo ella, poco convincente.

-Rose, por favor, cuéntamelo. -le suplicó Scorpius.

Ella bufó y sacó de debajo de su almohada una revista mágica clandestina que sacaban algunas chicas de Slytherin y Ravenclaw todos los años. Scorpius entendió todo tan solo al leer el titular de la portada. " _Rose Weasley, la hija de la Ministra de Magia engañada por una serpierte_ ". Valerie había advertido a Scorpius acerca de aquella publicación, decía cosas horribles de su relación y, sobre todo, cosas horribles sobre Rose.

Habían criticado todo de Rose. Todo. Sus rizos pelirrojos, sus pecas, sus ojos azules, la nariz respingona, su cuerpo, sus notas, su manera de ser, su condición de capitana de quidditch, de buscadora y de Premio Anual.

Cuando Scorpius volvió a mirar a Rose, ésta evitaba su mirada por encima de todo.

-¿Por qué eres tan insegura? -le preguntó Scorpius.

-La abuela dice que mis padres eran igual... -musitó ella.

-Rose, tienes que aprender a entender... te. Tienes que aprender querer... te. -dijo Scorpius, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que lo mirara de nuevo.- Me gusta todo de ti. Todo. Incluso cuando te enfadas y me insultas. Cuando te pones pesada con los estudios. Cuando eres sobreprotectora con tus amigos y tu familia. Rose, si a alguien no le gusta como eres, él se lo pierde. En serio. -dijo Scorpius, antes de sentarse a su lado y besarla. Beso que duró largos minutos, hasta que necesitaron aire.

-Gracias. -le susurró Rose.

-Si tu padre no estuviera al final del pasillo... -dijo Scorpius, dedicándole una mirada pícara. Rose se rió y le golpeó el hombro, antes de volver a besarlo.

* * *

 _ **Los niños se hacen mayores poco a poco y la historia está llegando a su fin...**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima ;***_


	16. Chapter 16

_El beso de la pelirroja:_

Scorpius y Rose estaban tendidos sobre la cama de las mazmorras de Slytherin que el rubio ocupaba todo el año escolar. Uno al lado del otro, mirando al techo. Vestidos. Sí, totalmente vestidos. En aquel momento tenían otras preocupaciones más importantes que satisfacer sus deseos sexuales.

-Estamos a dos días de la graduación... ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? -dijo por fin Rose en voz alta lo que los dos llevaban pensando durante horas, incluso días.

-No lo sé... Podríamos casarnos y darle la primicia a Rita Skeeter. Con lo que nos dé podríamos vivir unos meses...

-Y matar a mi padre de un ataque al corazón.

-También...

-Mejor pensemos en otra cosa. Nada de la graduación, ni trabajo, ni padres... -le pidió Rose.

-¿Otra cosa? ¡Es nuestro futuro del que estamos hablando Rose! -dijo él, molesto. No podría pensar en otra cosa aunque quisiera.

-Venga... Scor... -le pidió Rose, acercándose un poco más a él. Pero Scorpius negó con la cabeza, Rose sonrió pícaramente y gateó por la cama de su novio hasta colocarse a horcajadas sobre él.

-Rose, por favor... -se quejó Scorpius, mientras Rose empezaba a quitarle uno a uno los botones de la camisa y su corbata estaba ya en el suelo.- Tenemos que ponernos serios con este tema... -dijo mientras Rose hacía que él subiera los brazos por encima de su cabeza.- No podemos... -dijo mientras ella se inclinaba sobre sus brazos. Y entonces besó su antebrazo izquierdo, sí, ese en el que relucía su tatuaje. Le besó de lleno sobre él.- Rose... -dijo en un suspiro y haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera al conseguir su cometido.

Rose siguió besando el cuello de Scorpius mientras él buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón la varita e hizo -difícilmente- un encantamiento para cerrar la puerta del cuarto y que nadie los interrumpiera. Acto seguido dejó la varita en la mesilla de noche, agarró a Rose de la cintura y se colocó sobre ella, besándola en la boca. Rose rodeó con las piernas la cintura de Scorpius y él hizo que su miembro -ya despierto- chocara contra el sexo de su novia. Ésta gimió y Scorpius empezó con un sendero de besos desde su cuello hasta sus pechos, al tiempo que se deshacía de la camisa de Rose.

Queda de más decir que aquella tarde no decidieron su futuro.

 _El beso del rubio:_

-¿Estoy bien así? ¿Segura? -le preguntó Scorpius nervioso a su novia. Ella se rió y asintió antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios.

-Guapísimo. -le dijo Rose.

-No me beses que van a llegar tus padres en cualquier momento. -se quejó él, mientras Rose le sacaba una pelusa de la chaqueta.

-Relájate. Solo es una pequeña fiesta. Además, tu padre está aquí también.

-No me compares... -le pidió él, nervioso. Rose se volvió a reír, pero cuando lo iba a besar él se separó. Ella se hizo la indignada y ahí empezaron una romántica pelea que no iba a ningún lado. Hasta que una fingida tos repipi los interrumpió, ambos miraron a la anciana de donde provenía. Los dos la miraron fijamente, serios. Scorpius buscó la mano de Rose y la atrapó entre la suya.- ¿Qué hace usted aquí, abuela?

-Es una fiesta en la que estaban invitadas las mejores familias mágicas. Lo que no entiendo es lo que hace tu amiguita aquí. -dijo Narcisa, mirando a Rose, que no bajó la mirada por nada del mundo.

-No es mi amiguita, es mi novia. -le dijo Scorpius, desafiante.- Y está invitada a la fiesta.

-He dicho familias mágicas. Eso no incluye a los sang...

-Abuela. -la interrumpió Scorpius.

-Deja que siga hablando, Scorpius. -dijo Hermione, sorprendiendo por la espalda a la pareja. La Ministra de Magia estaba muy guapa aquella noche, con su manga larga, por supuesto. Con ella llegaba Ron también, que puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hija.- Continúe, por favor.

-Por mucho que seas la Ministra de Magia, para mi sigues siendo la niña que gritaba en mi casa hace veinticinco años. -le dijo mordaz Narcisa.

-Lo sé bien, usted sigue siendo la misma persona que hace veinticinco años también. -le dijo Hermione, seria y como si el comentario de Narcisa no le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo. En cambio Ron estaba rojo como su cabello.

-Madre, vamos. -interrumpió ahora Draco. Lo dijo enfadado al mismo tiempo que cansado. Narcisa lo miró a él con pena, nostalgia, demostrando lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. Cogió aire para decirle algo a su hijo, pero no fue capaz y se retiró.- Lo siento mucho. -les dijo Draco al matrimonio Weasley, que hicieron una mueca de que no pasaba nada. Pero Scorpius preguntó lo que nadie quería que preguntara.

-¿De qué hablaba la abuela, papá?

-De nada, Scorpius. Os recomiendo probar los aperitivos. Están exquisitos, ¿verdad, Ron? -dijo Hermione, cambiando de tema. Le sonrió a su hija y cogió la mano de Ron.- Vamos, Harry nos espera. Draco, vamos.

Los tres adultos se marcharon y Scorpius miró a Rose avergonzado.

-Perdón. -dijo el rubio. Ella sonrió.

-No entiendo porque me pides perdón.

-Es mi abuela.

-Da igual. -le dijo ella, elevando un hombro. Scorpius sonrió y levantó la mano de Rose que estaba unida a la suya, para dejar un beso en su antebrazo, donde ella tenía escrito _Sangre sucia_.

* * *

 ** _Odio a Narcisa y a Lucius, lo siento._**


	17. Chapter 17

_Casa Weasley:_

-Hola, Hermione... Vengo a buscar a Rose... -le dijo Scorpius tímidamente a Hermione, después de aterrizar en su salón mediante la Red Flu.

-Ya baja ahora, cielo. ¿Quieres té? -le dijo ella, sentada en el sillón de su casa.

-No, grac...

-Sí, que seguro que tarda mi hija. ¡Ron haz té para Scorpius también! -le dijo a su marido levantándose del sillón e invitando a Scorpius a sentarse.

-¡Está bien! -gritó el pelirrojo desde la cocina. Scorpius y Hermione hablaron de temas sin importancia hasta que Ron llegó con la tetera.- ¿Dónde están las galletitas, Herm?

-Donde siempre.

-No, ahí no había nada.

-Sí.

-Que no, acabo de mirar.

-Ya verás que sí que están, Ron. -dijo Hermione, levantándose y caminando hacia la cocina. Ron se sentó en el sitio que su mujer ocupaba segundos antes y miró a Scorpius. Éste tomó aire profundamente, sabía que su suegro sería el único que iba a contarle la verdad.

-Señor Weasley... ¿Qué pasó en casa de mis abuelos durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica? -le preguntó Scorpius a Ron, pregunta que lo dejó sorprendido.- ¿De qué hablaba mi abuela en la fiesta la semana pasada?

-Ah eso... No creo que sea yo quien deba contártelo...

-Pero usted será el único que lo haga. Mi padre no lo hará, su mujer tampoco y Rose mucho menos.

-Digamos que pasamos una mala noche allí...

-¿Ahí es donde le hicieron aquello en el brazo a su mujer?

-Sí. -dijo Ron, dejando a Scorpius un poco asustado.- No fueron tus abuelos, ni tu padre. No te preocupes por eso.

-Gracias, por contármelo.

-Para eso estoy.

-Estaban en sitio de siempre, Ronald. -le dijo Hermione, volviendo con una caja de galletas. Scorpius se rió, tomando un poco de su té y Ron volvió a discutir con su mujer.

 _Casa Malfoy:_

-Señorita novia del amo Scorpius, ¿no quiere un poco más de té? -le preguntó Moley.

-No, gracias, Moley. -se apresuró a decir, Rose, sonriente.

-¿Y más tarta?

-Moley... -dijo Draco, entrando en la cocina. No iba vestido con uno de sus trajes, ni peinado a la perfección, como siempre. Sino que iba con ropa cómoda de casa y algo despeinado. Se dio cuenta de que la novia de su hijo estaba allí y sonrió nervioso.- Hola, Rose, no sabía que estabas aquí.

-Acaba de llegar, papá.

-Me alegro de verte. -le dijo Draco sonriendo. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que su elfina lo miraba con sus enormes ojos.- ¿Puedes ayudarme con la ropa sucia, por favor?

-Moley lo hará, amo Draco. -dijo la elfina corriendo hacia el cuarto de la lavadora. Draco le sonrió a la joven pareja y se disculpó para volver a su dormitorio.

-A tu padre le queda mejor ese look que la gomina. -le dijo Rose a Scorpius. El rubio se rió y asintió.

* * *

 _ **En serio, me imagino totalmente un cambio así para Draco y me encanta.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_Vivir con papá:_

-Los entrenamientos me matan... -se quejó Rose, dejándose caer sobre la cama de Scorpius en la casa de los Malfoy. La pareja y Albus habían empezado el entrenamiento como aurores hacía unas semanas y los tenía agotados. Scorpius se dejó caer a su lado también, mirando al techo. Él tenía mucho peor aspecto, ojeras, más pálido de lo ya habitual, ojos rojos.- Scorp, ¿estás bien? -le preguntó Rose, apoyándose en los codos sobre la cama para mirarlo mejor.

-Sí. -dijo él, sin mirarla.

-¿Es por lo que dijo el idiota de Lucas, verdad? -dijo Rose, haciendo que su novio la mirara.

 _Un hombre alto, delgado y de traje entró en la Academia de aurores. Venía en compañía de su padre, el señor Finnigan. Los dos caminaban con paso decidido y se pararon delante de Albus, que se encontraban con el resto de los aspirantes a aurores en un pasillo descansando. A su lado, claro, estaban Rose y Scorpius. Los tres los miraron expectante._

 _-Albus, venimos a hablar con tu padre. ¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrarlo? -le preguntó con amabilidad Seamus Finnigan. El resto de los aspirantes miraron seriamente a Albus. Le había llevado un par de semanas demostrar que estaba allí por sus propios méritos y no porque su padre fuera el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores. Y que ahora llegara Seamus tratándolo así y preguntando por Harry no ayudaba._

 _-El señor Potter estará en su despacho. -le dijo Albus, molesto. Seamus frunció el ceño._

 _-¿Señor...? -preguntó Seamus. Pero ahogó la pregunta al ver aparecer por el pasillo a James, que ya había pasado su entrenamiento como Auror._

 _-Señor Finnigan. -dijo James._

 _-Hola, James. Busco a tu padre._

 _-Sí, os acompaño a su despacho. -le dijo James, señalando con la cabeza el final del pasillo. Seamus entonces miró a su hijo._

 _-Vuelvo ahora. -dijo Seamus. Lucas asintió y Seamus se marchó con James. En cuanto James y Seamus desaparecieron, Lucas miró al trío con una sonrisa socarrona y las manos sobre las caderas._

 _-¿Ahora queréis ser aurores? ¡Que irónico, ¿no?! -dijo Seamus, burlón. Rose se levantó de su sitio y lo encaró. Era bastantes centímetros más pequeña que él, pero su altura no la asustaba ni mucho menos._

 _-¿Qué te pasa, Lucas?_

 _-Me hace gracia, solo eso. Parece que vamos a ser compañeros. -dijo Lucas._

 _-Las pruebas para entrar en la academia han terminado. Tendrás que esperar un año. -le dijo Albus._

 _-Mi padre está hablando ahora de eso con el Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Entraré ahora. -dijo Lucas. Albus tuvo que apretar los dientes para no contestarle.- ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando traiga a tu papá y lo mande para Azkaban, Malfoy? -preguntó mirando al rubio, que había permanecido tranquilo hasta entonces. Scorpius se levantó agitado, Albus se levantó tras él para agarrarlo y Rose se interpuso en su camino hacia Finnigan._

 _Se armó un barullo general en el pasillo, hasta que un responsable llegó allí. Llevaba ya tantos años trabajando en el Ministerio que ya había dejado el uniforme de auror atrás, ahora solía ir a trabajar con una camisa con dos botones sueltos, medio metida por los pantalones y remangada. Llevaba el pelo revuelto y las manos en los bolsillos. Bajo su brazo llevaba una carpeta roja. Y los miraba sin entender._

 _-Se-Señor Weasley. -dijo Lucas al verlo. Ron paseó la mirada de Lucas a Scorpius y de Scorpius a Lucas lentamente mientras se acercaba a ellos a paso tranquilo._

 _-Buenos días. -dijo Ron, con una sonrisa de lado. Se estaba divirtiendo en el fondo.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Finnigan? ¿Distraer a los futuros aurores, que necesitan un entrenamiento duro y en máxima concentración pues van a ser los que te salven el culito en unos años? -dijo Ron. De fondo escuchó las risitas de los compañeros de su hija._

 _-Em... No, no, ¡cómo cree! -dijo riendo nervioso, pues Ron estaba cada vez más cerca de él.- Mi padre ha venido a hablar con Harry para que me incorpore a la clase._

 _-Señor Potter._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Que no es Harry, es el Señor Potter. Un poco de respeto, ¿no? -dijo Ron. Rose sonrió de lado y Lucas tragó saliva.- ¿Y a qué clase quieres incorporarte?_

 _-A esta, para ser auror._

 _No obtuvo mayor respuesta que una carcajada sincera de Ron. Se rió durante minutos en los que el resto de aspirantes a auror lo acompañaron, menos Scorpius y Rose. Todos pararon de reírse cuando llegó Harry con Seamus al pasillo, menos Ron que le llevó unos segundos recomponerse._

 _-Lucas, nos vamos. -dijo Seamus, llevándose a su hijo de allí. Harry se paró al lado de Ron, con las manos en los bolsillos y ambos miraron a Seamus marchándose con su hijo en medio de los nuevos aurores._

 _-¡Qué quiere ser auror dice! -dijo Ron con una voz aguda muy simpática y echándose a reír de nuevo. Harry sonrió también y los dos se marcharon hacia el despacho del jefe._

-¿Por qué le das importancia a lo que dice? -le preguntó Rose a Scorpius, apoyándose en su pecho.

-Porque todo el mundo lo piensa, toda nuestra clase sin ir más lejos. -dijo el rubio. Rose se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de su novio, que la miró sorprendido y poniéndose colorado.

-Toda la clase piensa que entré porque papá es auror y, por si fuera poco, mamá la Ministra de Magia. Y que Albus entró gracias al Tío Harry. Y lo mismo le pasó a James y a Teddy. Pero sus compañeros terminaron olvidándolo y respetándolos. Harán lo mismo con nosotros. Y, sino, ¡qué demonios! Nos haremos compañía los tres, no necesitamos amigos. -dijo Rose, concentrada en su discurso, mientras que Scorpius se ponía más y más colorado.

Desde que habían empezado el entrenamiento de aurores no tenía tiempo con Rose, nada de tiempo juntos, más que en la Academia o en los entrenamientos. Y hacía tiempo que no estaban juntos, íntimamente hablando, claro. Por eso, la decisión con la que Rose hablaba y el pequeño detalle que estaba sentada sobre él, hizo que Scorpius se excitara un poco -un poco, bastante-. Así que terminó interrumpiendo el discurso de su novia, besándola apasionadamente.

Minutos más tarde era Scorpius quien estaba sobre Rose y con una mano sobre uno de sus pechos. Rose había enredado las piernas alrededor de la cintura de su novio y seguían con los besos húmedos, urgentes y pasionales. Hasta que el sonido de la Red Flu llegó desde el salón.

Prácticamente Rose había tirado a Scorpius de la cama y éste se puso de pie, arreglándose el pelo. Rose se colocó la ropa y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Scorpius? -preguntó Draco desde el salón. Scorpius se asomó a la puerta de su habitación, escondiéndose tras ella.

-Estamos aquí, papá. -dijo Scorpius, fingiendo bastante bien tranquilidad. Draco subió hasta la mitad de las escaleras donde podía ya ver a su hijo.

-¿Estamos? -preguntó Draco.

-Hola, señor Malfoy. -dijo Rose desde el interior de la habitación.

-Ah, hola Rose. ¿Te quedas a cenar?

-No, gracias. Ceno con mis abuelos, hoy. -dijo Rose, avergonzadísima.

-Está bien. -dijo Draco, antes de disponerse a bajar las escaleras. Scorpius iba a cerrar la puerta, pero Draco lo interrumpió.- La puerta, Scorpius.

-Sí, papá. -dijo éste dejándola entornada, pero sin cerrar. Scorpius se sentó al lado de Rose en la cama y los dos se miraron muertos de la vergüenza y colorados.- Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. -le dijo ella, sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Mañana vienes a dormir a casa?

-Sí.

-Bien.

-Bien.

 _Vivir sola:_

Ron Weasley vivía en una eterna tensión, pues pasaba por delante de la habitación de su hija y no solo la veía vacía, sino que sabía que no la podía controlar en su nuevo apartamento. Así era Rose, cumplió diecisiete y se puso a buscar un apartamento, hasta que encontró uno a buen precio y de calidad en Hogsmeade y abandonó el nido familiar.

Rose estaba contenta, visitaba a sus padres dos o tres veces por semana para tomar el té, además de verlos todo el tiempo en el Ministerio de Magia, pero luego llegaba a su casa y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Pasar el día en pijama, o sin él. Cocinar a horas extrañas, probar todas las recetas culinarias de su abuela... Y sobre todo, tenía un visitante continuo en esa casa.

Así como había llegado la noche anterior Scorpius a su casa llegaba muchas veces. Y ahora ella acariciaba el brazo de Scorpius que cubría su bajo vientre, mientras él seguía durmiendo a su lado. Rose era de esas personas que les gusta estar despiertas en la cama largos periodos de tiempo. Pero si estaba acompañada quería, como mínimo, conversación. Así que empezó con la beso-terapia para despertar a su novio. En la cara, el la espalda desnuda, los brazos, la cara de nuevo... Él se limitó a sonreír cuando fue consciente de lo que pasaba.

-Intuyo que quieres algo, Weasley... -le dijo Scorpius, medio dormido sobre la almohada, mientras Rose seguía su reparto de besos por el cuello.

-Quiero café, Malfoy.

-Estás en tu casa, tú deberías invitarme.

-Pero a ti el café te sale más rico... -se quejó ella, haciendo reír a Malfoy. Scorpius la miró y Rose le dio un beso en la boca, el primero del día. El rubio sonrió.

-Hago café si tú preparas huevos y bacon.

-Trato.

* * *

 _ **¡Se hacen mayores y esto se acerca a su final! Tenía pensado terminar esta historia a los veinte capítulos, pero es posible que me esté meditando un epílogo.**_

 _ **Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis :***_


	19. Chapter 19

_El anillo para Rose:_

El sonido de alguien llegando por la Red Flu hizo que Hermione y Ron, que leían plácidamente en el silencio de su casa, levantaran la mirada para encontrarse frente de ellos a un Scorpius inquieto y pálido, con hollín sobre el hombro de la túnica.

-Buenas tardes, señores Weasley. -dijo el rubio, sonriendo nervioso. Hermione y Ron se miraron frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué hacía Scorpius en su casa si Rose hacía ya un año y medio que no vivía allí? De repente Ron supo que ocurría y suspiró.

-Siéntate, Scorpius, siéntate. -le dijo Ron, señalándole la butaca vacía que solía ocupar la misma Rose cuando vivía en aquella casa o la visitaba en su defecto.

-Verán... Ustedes... Deben saber que yo amo a su hija, ¿no? -dijo Scorpius. Ron y Hermione asintieron lentamente.- Es que... Bueno, Rose... Rose no es un chica fácil.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Hermione, riéndose de los nervios de su yerno.

-Que hay cosas que no le gustan y...

-Malfoy, ¿por dónde estás yendo? Ve al grano. -le pidió Ron, no quería saber cosas de más.

-Rose es feminista, luchadora, Gryffindor, auror... -enumeró Scorpius.

-¿Vino a sacarle las virtudes a la niña? -le preguntó Ron a Hermione, pues Scorpius ni los escuchaba.

-Y me quiere. No sé porqué, ni lo entiendo, ni me importa. Pero me quiere. -dijo Scorpius, captando la atención de sus suegros de nuevo.- Y le voy a pedir que se case conmigo.

-¿Has venido a pedirle la mano de Rose a Ron? -le preguntó Hermione, incrédula, levantando una ceja.

-No, solo vengo a comunicárselo. -dijo Scorpius.- Y también, a falta de mi madre, quería que me acompañaras a comprarle un anillo, Hermione. No le voy a dar un viejo y horrible anillo de la familia Malfoy, voy a darle un anillo sólo para ella. Y sobre todo, no le voy a dar un anillo que llevó puesto mi abuela. -dijo atropelladamente Scorpius. Los Weasley se quedaron en silencio y a Scorpius empezó a costarle respirar.- Digan algo, por favor.

Hermione se rió, se levantó y se sentó en el brazo de la butaca que ocupaba Scorpius. Limpió el hombro del rubio, manchado todavía desde su llegada por la Red Flu. Sonrió y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Iré a por mi abrigo. Ron, ¿dónde me compraste tú el anillo? Es de muy buena calidad y no me dio alergia. -dijo Hermione, levantándose.- Es que Rose y yo tenemos el mismo problema de piel sensible, Scorpius, querido...

-En la joyería que había debajo de tu piso en Londres. -le dijo Ron a su mujer, sonriendo.

-¿En la joyería del Señor Thomson? -preguntó Hermione. Ron asintió y su mujer lo agarró por la barbilla.- Eres un dulce. -le dijo antes de darle un pico.- Ya bajo, Scorpius. -dijo antes de subir las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Ron miraba fijamente al rubio.

-¿Más tranquilo? -le preguntó el pelirrojo. Scorpius negó con la cabeza.- Normal, hablar con nosotros, comparado con hablar con Rose, es fácil. Mucha suerte, Malfoy. Y bienvenido a la familia. -dijo levantándose y palmeando el hombro de su futuro yerno. Luego caminó hacia la cocina.- Hermione, ¿hay chocolate?

-¿Vas a comer ahora? -preguntó Hermione, sorprendida. Ron asintió.- En la alacena de la derecha. Vamos, Scorpius. ¡Qué emoción!

 _El anillo escondido de Scorpius:_

-¡Estás empapado! ¿Por qué no has venido por la Red Flu? -le dijo Rose a su novio cuando le abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Scorpius entró empapado y tiritando, tenía los labios morados y se abrazaba a si mismo.

-Tuve que ir a hacer unos recados a Londres y pensé que podría venir caminando cuando empezó a llover. -dijo él, entrando en el apartamento de Rose. Ésta le sacó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre una silla que estaba en la entrada.

-Ve a darte una ducha mientras preparo la cena. -le dijo Rose, acariciando el cuello frío y mojado de su novio. Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso, pero pareció que su novio no entendía que iba a hacer, pues frunció el ceño.- ¿Scorpius?

-¿Sí?

-Que quería darte un beso, pero si... -dijo Rose, pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Scorpius la interrumpió con un beso, un tanto más efusivo del que esperaba. Tanto que, sin comerlo ni beberlo, Rose terminó contra la pared y la mano del rubio bajo su jersey. Cuando se separaron, por falta de aire, Rose lo miró sorprendida.

-Voy a ducharme, no quiero ponerme enfermo. -dijo él, antes de volver a darle un casto beso e irse hacia el cuarto de baño.

Rose se quedó unos segundos allí, contra la pared, intentando recuperar el aliento. Cuando por fin consiguió normalizar su respiración cogió el abrigo de Scorpius para colgarlo y que así al día siguiente estuviera seco. Pero al cogerlo de la silla donde lo había dejado una pequeña caja negra se cayó de su bolsillo. Rose no pudo evitar la tentación y la abrió, asegurándose de que el agua corría en la ducha. Al abrirla tuvo que coger aire profundamente.

El anillo era de oro blanco con una piedra preciosa rosa. Rose suspiró después de observarlo. Se lo probó y miró su mano. ¡Hasta tenía ganas de llorar! Entonces se acordó de que el rubio estaba en su cuarto de baño así que corrió hacia su habitación, guardando el anillo en el cajón de los jersey, al fondo. Después entró en el baño.

-¿Rose? -preguntó Scorpius al escuchar la puerta. Rose sonrió de lado, sacándose la ropa.- ¿Weasley, eres tú?

-Iba a decirte que era un mortífago, pero igual te alegrabas... -le dijo ella, entrando en el plato de ducha. Scorpius sonrió y observó a su novia de arriba a abajo.

-¿Alegrarme? ¿Más que ahora? Nah... -dijo tirando de la mano de Rose hacia él.

Aquella noche Scorpius no le pidió que se casara con él. Pero sí al día siguiente, en una extraña y particular escena en el despacho de Ron Weasley, con la Ministra de Magia y el dueño del despacho como espectadores.

* * *

 ** _He decidido no incluir la pedida de mano oficial, pues ya la subí en "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?". Si alguien quiere leerla tiene la historia subida y en el capítulo 5 Scorpius hinca la rodilla en el suelo delante de la pelirroja._**

 ** _Hasta el siguiente, que será el último capítulo. Un beso enorme :)_**


	20. Chapter 20

_Suenan campanas de boda:_

Un hombre rubio, engominado, de traje impecable y aparentemente tranquilo, sube por las escaleras de La Madriguera. Era la primera vez que pasa de la cocina y el salón. Pero la ocasión merece la pena. Sube despacio y tranquilo, hasta encontrar la puerta cerrada del cuarto que perteneció a Ginny Potter. Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos tres veces y esperó contestación.

-¡Ron como vengas para molestar te juro qué...! Oh, Draco. -dijo Ginny sorprendida al abrirle la puerta. Draco sonrió.

-Weasley y... Ron-Ronald... -se autocorrigió, pues notó las miradas de Rose y Hermione desde el interior de la habitación.- Ron y yo hemos hecho un trato y él sube a amenazar y asustar a mi hijo y yo vengo a hablar con Rose. ¿Se puede?

-Sí, claro... -dijo Rose, levantándose de la silla donde estaba con una sonrisa radiante. Hermione la imitó.

-Nosotras ya bajamos. -dijo Hermione. Miró a su hija y le acarició las mejillas.- Te veo abajo, ¿sí? Papá te espera allí y entras con él.

-Gracias, mami. -dijo Rose, abrazándola. Ginny abrazó a su sobrina y cuando Hermione iba a salir del cuarto, Draco la frenó.

-Granger... ¿Podrías subir y comprobar que tu marido no hace llorar a mi hijo? -le pidió Draco. Hermione sonrió y asintió.

-A partir de ahora, Hermione, consuegro. -le dijo Hermione, divertida. Ginny salió tras ella, pero cada una tomó una dirección diferente en las escaleras. Draco se quedó solo con Rose y él se sentó en la cama y ella en la silla, delante de él.

-Verás, Rose... Cuando... Cuando Astoria nos dejó a Scorpius y a mi, mis mayores miedos eran perder a Scorpius y que él se convirtiera en alguien como yo. En alguien que no supiera amar...

-Señor Malfoy, usted amaba a su mujer, todavía la ama. Y ama a Scorpius, de eso no me cabe duda. -lo interrumpió Rose. Draco sonrió forzadamente.

-Pero soy una persona a la que no se la cree cuando dice que ama. -confesó Draco.- Y eso es por culpa de mis errores y no quería que mi hijo cometiera los mismos. Pero él, él es como su madre. Es bueno, es amable, es cariñoso y es bondadoso. Y todo eso es gracias a Astoria, a Potter y a ti. Sobre todo gracias a ti. -le dijo Draco.- Así que gracias.

-Ha sido un placer, entonces. -dijo Rose, sonriendo.

-Y... No te quiero amenazar, ni quiero que te sientas intimidada, porque estoy seguro de que lo vas a hacer muy bien. Pero... Tenéis tan solo veintitrés años y ya has pasado más tiempo con mi hijo que su propia madre. Tú eres la única mujer en su vida. Por desgracia Scorpius perdió a Astoria muy pronto y sé que ella siempre lo acompañará, pero tú vas a ser la única mujer en su vida, al menos en un tiempo... Porque no veo a tu padre preparado para ser abuelo. -le dijo Draco. Rose soltó una risita, pero en el fondo estaba muy conmocionada y al borde de las lágrimas por el discurso de Draco.- Yo solo te quiero pedir, por favor, que sigas siendo tú misma, porque esa es a la persona que mi hijo ama. Y que lo ayudes como su mujer, su amiga, su compañera y un poco como Astoria no puede hacerlo. Por favor, Rose, no dejes caer a mi niño.

-No lo haré... -dijo ella con la voz rota. Draco abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó.

-No, no, no... No llores por favor. No llores que ahí abajo tienes un ejército Potter-Weasley que atentarán contra mi vida si lloras por mi culpa. -dijo abrazándola. Hacía tiempo que Draco no abrazaba a alguien que no fuera su hijo, pero su impulso por el deseo a seguir viviendo lo llevó a abrazar a su nuera.

-Lo siento... Solo me he emocionado. Lo que me ha dicho ha sido muy bonito. -le dijo Rose, abrazando al rubio también. Draco le pasó un pañuelo de tela que llevaba en el bolsillo de su traje y la pelirroja se limpió con él.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí, sí, gracias.

-Y... creo que ya es hora de que bajes, Scorpius ya estará abajo.

-Sí. ¿Me acompaña hasta la puerta? No quiero caerme por las escaleras el día de mi boda.

-Por supuesto. -dijo Draco, ofreciéndole su brazo, al que Rose se agarró para bajar las escaleras.

Cuatro pisos más arriba, en la vieja habitación de Ron, Scorpius había estado preparándose con Albus, hasta que Ron llegó, echando a su sobrino y quedándose solo con Scorpius. Se sentó en la cama, al lado del rubio y suspiró.

-Tranquilo, Scorpius, no creo que te vayas a llevar a mi niña. -dijo Ron.- Ella se va solita... Bueno, ya sabes como es.

-Sí... -dijo Scorpius sonriendo.

-Supuestamente, es una tradición Weasley que los padres de las novias suban a hablar con el futuro marido de sus hijas a su viejo cuarto y los amenacen de muerte. -dijo Ron.- Tienes suerte, mi padre subió hasta aquí a amenazar a Harry con sus cinco hijos apoyándolo. Si vieras la cara de cagado que puso... -dijo riéndose y recordando a Harry sentado delante de los seis pelirrojos, con más miedo que con Voldemort.

-No tenga piedad, señor Weasley. Estoy preparado. -dijo Scorpius.

-Tenía un discurso preparado... Pero es que... Llevo amenazándote... ¿cuánto? ¿Ocho años?

-Ocho años y cinco meses. -le dijo Scorpius.

-Creo que ya te lo he dicho todo. -dijo Ron. Entonces la puerta se abrió y Hermione asomó la cabeza. Los dos la miraron y Ron sonrió.- Aun no lo he matado, cariño. ¿Quieres hacer los honores?

-¡¿Queréis dejar de hacer el idiota?! -gritó Hermione, tras cerrar la puerta. Los dos hombres se levantaron de un salto y la miraron aterrados.- ¡Tú, Malfoy, al altar a esperar a mi niña! ¡Y tú, Weasley, a la puerta de tu casa a esperar por ella para llevarla al altar! ¿¡Creéis que es momento para haceros amigos!?

-Voy, mi amor. -le dijo Ron, cogiendo su varita, que había dejado encima de la cama.- ¿Estás seguro que no te quieres escapar, Malfoy? Esto es lo que te espera toda la vida, pero con una pelirroja todavía más cabezota. -le dijo señalando a su mujer, que después de gritar se había quedado más tranquila. Scorpius también se relajó, soltando una risita, antes de abrazar a Hermione.

-Gracias, Señora Weasley. -le dijo Scorpius. Hermione lo miró confundida y él sonrió de lado.- Necesitaba abrazarla porque me ha recordado un poco a mi madre.

-Oh, vamos, ven aquí. -le dijo Hermione, volviendo a abrazarlo. Luego se separaron y se sonrieron.- ¿Listos?

-No estuve más listo en mi vida. -dijo Scorpius, saliendo del cuarto delante de ellos. Al pasar por delante de la puerta de la habitación de Ginny suspiró y sonrió. Luego salió de la casa y se encontró con parte de la familia de Rose. Estaban Hugo y su novia, Miriam; sus tíos Harry y Ginny; sus damas de honor Lily, Roxanne, Lucy, Molly, Dominique y Victorie; y Albus. Por su parte estaban la Tía Daphne, el Tío Theo y Valerie, su prima pelirroja, abrazada a un brazo de Albus, por supuesto.

-Mucho ánimo y suerte. No sabes la que te espera. -le dijo Hugo a Scorpius, estrechando su mano con él. Scorpius se rió y luego besó una mejilla de Miriam.

-Estás muy guapo. -le dijo la castaña contenta. Saludó a todas las primas de Rose, que le recordaron lo guapo que estaba, dejando de última a Lily.

-Que sepas que has escogido a la pelirroja equivocada. Pero te perdono, Scor. -le dijo antes de abrazarlo y haciendo reír a todo el mundo.

-No te preocupes, en mi boda le dijo a Teddy que estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida. -le dijo Victorie a Scorpius.

-Y tenía razón, como siempre. -musitó Lily, haciendo reír a sus padres.

-Esperáis a Rose, ¿no? -dijo Scorpius.

-No, nosotros solo queremos saludarte, cariño. -le dijo la Tía Daphne. Abrazó a su sobrino y agarró el brazo de su marido para entrar en la boda. Scorpius miró expectante a su prima, que pensaba que entraba con ellos.

-No, yo entro contigo, bobo. -le dijo Valerie, soltando al fin a Albus y agarrando el brazo del novio.- Cuando quieras.

-Te espero dentro, padrino. -le dijo el rubio a Albus.

-Ahora voy. -le dijo Albus. Los dos se abrazaron y Scorpius entró del brazo de Valerie, que lo dejó delante de donde Harry iba a oficiar la boda. Valerie le arregló el traje a su primo y le sonrió.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo voy a tener que venir aquí a tu boda? -preguntó Scorpius, susurrando.

-A lo mejor pronto... -dijo ella, sonriendo distraídamente.

-¿Albus te lo ha pedido? -preguntó Scorpius sorprendido. Valerie frunció el ceño.

-No, yo se lo pediré esta noche. -dijo Valerie.- Si tengo que esperar a que a Potter le apetezca arrodillarse delante mía con un anillo, me haré momia.

Scorpius se rió. Pero de repente alguien dijo el famoso _Qué viene la novia_ y el mundo para Scorpius se detuvo. Vio a Rose, allí, agarrada al brazo del señor Weasley. Delante de ella entraron las damas de honor, la familia cercana de la novia y su padre. Pero Scorpius fijó la mirada en la pelirroja y no la despegó de ella. Ni siquiera cuando Ron llegó con ella a su lado y le pidió que la cuidara. Ella también lo miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Y el resto pasó tan rápido... La ceremonia pasó, se besaron, gritaron _Vivan los novios_ , se pusieron a comer, cortaron la tarta, brindaron, bailaron, bailó con su suegra, con Molly Weasley, con Ginny, con la Tía Daphne, con Valerie e incluso con Lily... Pero él solo recuerda con nitidez en momento en el que se dio cuenta de que su matrimonio con Rose ya era real.

Los dos estaban sentados en la mesa donde comieron. Se sonreían y jugaban con sus manos. Gran parte de los Weasley ya estaban borrachos, Ron y Hermione bailaban, Draco hablaba con Nott alegremente... Y Rose se acercó a él y le susurró.

-Vámonos de aquí, por favor.

* * *

 _ **C'est fini.**_

 _ **Pero que no cunda el pánico. Tengo ya un epílogo preparado para dejar la historia bien cerrada.**_

 _ **;)**_


	21. Epílogo

**_Epílogo:_**

Rose y Scorpius salieron de la consulta de San Mungo en silencio. Con la mirada perdida. No se lo podían creer. Se aparecieron en su enorme casa que, casualmente, estaba vacía y se dejaron caer en el sillón.

-Scorpius Malfoy, te odio. -le dijo Rose.

-Fuiste tú la que...

-Debiste haberme dicho que no.

-Yo nunca te digo que no. -aquella frase de Scorpius hizo que Rose apoyara la cabeza en su hombro, se acurrucara sobre él y suspirara.

-Lo sé, perdón.

-Te perdono.

-Al fin y al cabo, no es para tanto, ¿no?

-No. A mi padre y a los tuyos les va a encantar. -dijo Scorpius. Rose lo miró, asintió y lo besó.- Rose... -murmuró con los ojos cerrados, una mano en la mejilla de su mujer y otra sobre su vientre, rozando los labios con los de ella.

Pero, como siempre, el sonido de la Red Flu los interrumpió. Los dos se separaron y delante de ellos aparecieron Draco Malfoy, con un pequeño rubio de un año y medio en brazos y una castaña de cuatro que corría a su alrededor.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo ha ido? -preguntó Draco, emocionado y sonriendo.- ¿Niño o niña?

-Niñas, papá. Niñas. -dijo Scorpius. De repente, como su de una película muggle se tratara, la pequeña dejó de correr, el niño dejó de jugar con el cuello de la camisa de su abuelo y el hombre dejó de caminar. Los tres para mirarlos.

-¿Dos? ¿Dos niñas? -preguntó Draco. Scorpius y Rose asintieron con lentitud.- ¡Qué maravilla! ¡Por Merlín, cuanto me alegro, chicos! ¿Has oído Tessa? ¡Vas a tener dos hermanas más!

Apenas un año después de casados, los Weasley y Malfoy se unían para el nacimiento de su primera nieta: Theressa Astoria Malfoy, _Tessa_. La niña había tenido engañados a toda su familia durante cuatro meses, pues los medimagos insistían en que sería un niño. Pero al final la pequeña adorada por sus dos abuelos sorprendió a todos. No solo por ser una princesa, sino por su cabellera castaña. _Como sus dos abuelas,_ dijo sonriente Rose.

Dos años más tarde que su hermana mayor llegó el gran heredero Malfoy: Nicholas Arthur Malfoy, _Nick_. Rubio como un Malfoy más. Es curioso y tiene unos enormes ojos azules con los que mira intensamente todo. Es algo caprichoso y no se puede negar que algo mimado por toda la familia. Pero es un buen niño, que sabe comportarse, _como todo un señorito_ había dicho una vez Draco acerca de su comportamiento.

Y ahora, casi otros dos años después, Rose volvía a estar embarazada y ¡de mellizas! Dos niñas más para la casa de los Malfoy. La primera sensación de Scorpius y Rose fue la del agobio. Pero al ver la sonrisa de Draco y a la pequeña Tessa correr por el salón emocionada todo se les pasó. Nick estiró los bracitos hacia su mamá y ella lo recibió con un abrazo y un beso en la frente. Ahora tocaba contárselo a los Weasley, por eso fueron aquella noche a cenar con Ron, Hermione y Hugo.

-¡Tío! -gritó Tessa al encontrar a Hugo en la cocina con la abuela Weasley. El pelirrojo se rió y cogió a Tessa, lanzándola por los aires y haciendo que ésta se riera a carcajadas.

-Hugo, cuidado... -le dijo Hermione, al mirar como su hijo lanzaba por los aires a su primera nieta.

-Dale un beso a la abuela. -le dijo Hugo a Tessa, acercándola a la cara de Hermione. La pequeña abrazó el cuello de su abuela y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla.- ¿Dónde está mamá, Tessa?

-En el salón, con abu. -dijo Tessa. Hugo sonrió y caminó con su sobrina en brazos hasta el salón. Saludó a Scorpius con un estrechón de manos y a su hermana con un beso en la mejilla.

-Cada día estás más gorda, Rose.

-Se llama embarazo, Hugo. Esperemos que algún día lo conozcas a fondo. -le dijo Rose, molesta.

-No hay manera, cariño. Nos ha vuelto a decir que Miriam y él no piensan tener hijos. -dijo Ron, sentado en el sillón con Nick en brazos.

-Pero tengo a mi hermanita y la _Fábrica Malfoy_ para suplir los huecos de mis supuestos hijos... -dijo Hugo, señalando la barriga de su hermana.

-De eso veníamos a hablar... -dijo Rose.- ¡Mamá! ¡Ven un momento!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es tan urgente? -dijo Hermione, entrando en el salón. Besó las mejillas de Scorpius y Rose y cogió a Nick de los brazos de su marido, abrazándolo fuerte y besando su carita entre las risas del pequeño.

-Pues que tenemos que contaros algo que ha pasado hoy en San Mungo. -dijo Rose.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Ron, alarmado.

-¿Le pasa algo al bebé? -preguntó Hermione de igual manera.

-Sí, le pasa algo al bebé... -dijo Rose, cogiendo aire y sonriendo.- Pues que viene acompañada.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Hugo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Son mellizas. -dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa.

-¿D-Dos? -preguntó Ron, levantándose con lentitud. Rose lo miró preocupada y le agarró de un brazo temiendo que su padre se cayera de la sorpresa.- ¿Dos niñas?

-Sí, papi.

-¡Al fin! ¡Al fin, Hermione! ¡Una de ellas es pelirroja, lo presiento! ¡Al fin! -dijo abrazando a su hija.

Entre las risas del resto de los presentes, Ron besó la mejilla de su hija reiteradas veces y Hermione felicitó a Scorpius con un abrazo. Ron, emocionado, abrazó también a Scorpius. El rubio tan solo recordaba dos veces más en las que su suegro lo abrazó: el día en el que nació Tessa y Ron Weasley soltó unas lagrimillas en San Mungo al verla y el día en el que le contaron que iban a tener un hijo varón.

* * *

Y, como Ron había predicho, cuatro meses más tarde llegaron las dos mellizas. Una de ellas era Malfoy por fuera y Weasley por dentro, la rubia y preciosa Irina Malfoy. Irina era la hermana más tranquila y risueña de todos. Hay que confesar que le robó el corazón a su tío Hugo, lo que hizo que Tessa se pusiera tremendamente celosa. Muy, muy celosa.

Y con ella, siete minutos más tarde llegó Calliope Malfoy, _Callie._ Weasley por fuera y Malfoy por dentro. ¡Menudo carácter tenía la pelirroja de la familia! Cualquiera se metían con ella... De las pocas personas que se atrevían a hacerlo eran su abuelo Draco, que adoraba picar a su nieta más pequeña; y más tarde su hermano mayor, que era su peor pesadilla cuando quería.

Rose y Scorpius cerraron la _Fábrica Malfoy_ después del nacimiento de las dos pequeñas. Cuatro era más que suficiente. Sus tres abuelos estaban contentos, Draco nunca pensó tener tanta descendencia y Hermione y Ron ya ni molestaban a Hugo y Miriam intentando convencerlos de les dieran nietos.

Los cuatro Malfoy pasaban el tiempo con su familia. Scorpius siguió trabajando en el Ministerio, con Albus, a las órdenes de Ron y Harry. Pero Rose abandonó su carrera de auror para cumplir su verdadero sueño: montó el restaurante con el que siempre fantaseó gracias al libro de recetas familiares de su abuela Molly. Una vieja fábrica se había convertido en _The Burrow_ el gran restaurante elegante y famoso en las afueras de Londres, donde casi cada noche había un Weasley cenando.

El trabajo de sus padres hacía que sus cuatro retoños pasaran largas horas con su Tío Hugo y la Tía Miriam, en casa con su abuelo Malfoy, o en el Ministerio con los abuelos Weasley y papá... Incluso en la cocina del restaurante de mamá.

* * *

-Recordad escribidnos un par de veces a la semana... -les dijo Rose a sus hijos, arreglando la túnica de Nick.- Y vosotras dos hacedme el favor de no meteros en líos.

-No, mamá... -le dijo Callie, rodando los ojos. Nadie en su familia le creyó.

-Señorita Premio Anual, no le quite puntos a sus hermanos. -le dijo Scorpius a la mayor de sus niñas, que se había convertido en el Premio Anual de Ravenclaw.

-Lo intentaré. -les dijo con una sonrisa Tessa.- Me voy. Mis amigos me esperan.

-¡Escríbele a tus abuelos, Tessa! -le dijo Scorpius mientras su hija mayor corría hacia el tren. Luego se giró y encontró las sonrisas malvadas de las dos pequeñas.- Vamos a ver, Slytherins. Me conozco esa sonrisa. Nada de hacerse las heroínas, ¿quedó claro? El Bosque Prohibido se llama así porque está _prohibido_.

-Te queremos, papi. -le dijo Irina, abrazándolo al mismo tiempo que Callie. Las dos se rieron y luego se marcharon riendo.

-Vamos, Rey León, no quiero que seas el último en entrar. -le dijo Rose a Nick. Éste besó su mejilla y Rose lo despeinó un poco, tenía el pelo Malfoy de su padre y su abuelo.

-Este año seré buscador de Gryffindor. Ya veréis. -les dijo Nick antes de subir al Expreso de Hogwarts. Scorpius y Rose se abrazaron, mirando el tren, y suspiraron.

Tuvieron cuatro hijos y se quejaban de su falta de intimidad para ellos dos. Y cuando los cuatro se embarcaron en su viaje a Hogwarts se sintieron vacíos. ¡Hasta se aburrían en casa!

-Podríamos tener otro hijo... Así no nos aburriríamos en otros once años... -le dijo Scorpius a Rose mientras caminaban abrazados. Su mujer se rió.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, Malfoy.

-Rose Malfoy-Granger-Weasley... -le dijo Scorpius parando su caminata para mirarla. La pelirroja se rió, pero así era como quería que permaneciera su nombre.- Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, _El increíble hurón saltarín_.

-Cada día te pareces más a tu padre.

-Gracias.

Y así, abrazados y riéndose de todas las tonterías que habían separado a sus familias durante décadas, se marcharon hacia su casa. La mansión Malfoy-Weasley.

* * *

 ** _Ahora sí, The end._**

 ** _Espero que os haya gustado. A mi me encantó imaginar las vida de Rose y Scorpius. Por eso, estoy empezando a subir la vida de James y Avani, en el fic que se llama 'Avani Zabini'. Quizás después me anime también con Albus y Valerie u otra pareja. Pero tiempo al tiempo. Por ahora me llega con disfrutar de el Scorose._**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
